Be My Butler
by Yupi Gummy
Summary: "Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille" CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! (chapter 6 kalau prolog juga dihitung) Annie dkk mencurigai perubahan sikap Eren pada Rivaille. apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? RiRen YAOI!
1. Prolog

**Be My Butler**

* * *

Hajime Isayama 

T+

"Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan kaluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille"

**Warning!: BL, alur berantakan, typo everywhere, dkk.**

* * *

/Prolog…/

Di hari yang sangat cerah ini, semuanya terasa sangat damai didalam kamar Eren Jeager, seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeager. Ruangan luas itu terasa pengap karena tak ada satupun lubang ventilasi yang terbuka. Pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat. Namun sang pemilik kamar tetap betah tidur-tiduran dikasurnya sembari membaca komik h*n*ai. Baru saja Eren akan membalik halaman selanjutnya dari komik itu—

BRAK!

Eren melempar komiknya saking kagetnya. Dan komik itu mendarat persis di depan ayahnya, dan terbuka pas pada bagian _terlarang_.

"Eng…Eren…" Ayah Eren menunjukkan wajah serius.

GLEG. Eren menelan ludahnya. "Maaf ayah, tolong jangan adukan pada Ibu" Eren berujar sembari bersujud pada ayahnya.

Kembali teringat wajah ibunya yang memarahinya tanpa ampun karena menyembunyikan majalah dewasa dibawah kasurnya. Awalnya tak ada yang tau jika Eren menyembunyikan majalah dewasa dibawah tempat tidurnya, Eren juga sangat menjaga rahasianya itu, namun saat Mikasa—sepupunya—secara tak sengaja menemukan majalah itu dan langsung mengadukannya kepada nyonya Jeager. Ibunya itu langsung berubah jadi titan dan hampir memakan Eren.

Dan kelanjutannya bisa kita tebak—Eren dikunci dikamarnya selama 2 hari 3 malam. *jika saja Eren bukan manusia setengah titan, mungkin ia sudah mati kalaparan*

"Eren kita perlu bicara empat mata, ini sangatlah serius!" bentak Tuan Jeager mengejutkan putranya yang sedang ber_flashback_.

"Jangan bilang ini tentang komik i—"

"Eren Jeager, INI SERIUS!" bentak Tuan Jeager lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Eren agak lega karena sepertinya ini bukan tentang komik hen**i miliknya.

"Ini mengenai perusahaan keluarga kita, perusahaan kita terancam bangkrut—"

"Apa?!" Eren menambahkan efek _shock_ yang sangat lebay.

"—maafkan ayah, nak. Ayah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh orang bejat bernama Rivaille, dan berkas rahasia perusahaan kita dicuri olehnya."

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk perusahaan kita?" Eren bertanya polos.

"Tentu saja kita akan cur—ambil kembali berkas itu—"

"Bagaimana caranya?" pertanyaan Eren memotong kalimat Tuan Jeager. Dasar tak sopan (=A=)

"—aku sudah mengurus agar kau menjadi butler orang bejat itu. Setelah kau mendapatkan kepercayaannya, kau ambil berkas itu"

Menjadi seorang butler dan penyusup sekaligus bukanlah hal yang ringan. Selama ini Eren belum pernah melakukan pekerjaan seorang butler, dan sekarang dirinya dipaksa menjadi seorang butler dari orang bejat yang mencuri berkas rahasia perusahaan ayahnya. Lalu dia juga harus mengambil kambali berkas rahasia itu.

'Kalau tak salah namanya Rivaille' batin Eren. Ia membayangkan seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam, tinggi yang melebihinya, berwajah licik.

*Sayang sekali Eren, bayanganmu tentang Rivaille sangatlah meleset (terutama tentang tinggi badan) =v=*

Ber_sam_bung

**A/N **: Saya author baru di ffn, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam fic diatas. Panggil saya 'Yupi-chan' jika anda berkanan, jika tidak saya tak akan memaksa, anda boleh memanggil saya sesuka hati anda (asalkan jangan panggil saya dengan nama kebun binatang). v(=A=)v  
Meskipun saya author baru, ini bukan fic pertama saya disini. Penasaran mengapa? Silahkan caritahu sendiri. #pasang_Troll_Face

**OMAKE**

Selagi Eren sibuk membayangkan bentuk Rivaille (?). Mata Tuan Jeager menangkap sebuah komik didepan kakinya. Karena didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi Ayah Eren mengambilnya dan membaca setengah dari komik itu dengan seksama. Dan—

"EREN KAU BELUM CUKUP UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA INI!" pekik Tuan Jeager.

Eren terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang bukanya menyembunyikan komik terlarang itu terlabih dahulu, malah sibuk berkhayal yang bukan-bukan.

Dan mari bayangkan bersama-sama hukuman apa yang akan diterima oleh Eren Jeager…


	2. Chapter 1: Be a Butler

Sebelumnya…

Menjadi seorang butler dan penyusup sekaligus bukanlah hal yang ringan. Selama ini Eren belum pernah melakukan pekerjaan seorang butler, dan sekarang dirinya dipaksa menjadi seorang butler dari orang bejat yang mencuri berkas rahasia perusahaan ayahnya. Lalu dia juga harus mengambil kambali berkas rahasia itu.

* * *

Be My Butler

Hajime Isayama 

T+

"Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan kaluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille"

* * *

/Chapter 1: Be a Butler/

Sudah dua jam Eren menunggu Rivaille yang notabenya adalah 'majikan' barunya walau hanya sementara—Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya—untuk menjemputnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil hitam panjang berhenti tepat 10 inci dari tempat Eren menunggu. Lalu keluarlah seorang pria yang tingginya melebihi Eren. Dan Eren mengira itu adalah Rivaille, walaupun wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat licik, bisa jadi kan jika dia itu menyembunyikan wajah liciknya.

"Maaf lama menunggu, saya Marco Bott, supir pribadinya Tuan Muda Rivaille" orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh…" Eren hanya pasang wajah lemot ala siput setelah mengetahui jika itu bukan Rivaille si 'bejat' #oke, dia sudah terpengaruh oleh ayahnya =A=#

"Anda Eren Yaegar, butler barunya Tuan Muda Rivaille kan?" tanya Marco.

(**A/N**: ow,owh,,, saya numpang lewat… disini Eren Jaegar mengganti namanya menjadi Eren Yaegar. Jadi ini bukan typo. Eren: habisnya aku nonton di film-film, _detective_ yang sedang menyamar ketika menjalankan misinya, biasanya mengubah namanya, jadi aku mengubah namaku *bangga*. Yupi-chan: tapi kau hanya mengubah huruf J menjadi Y, dari nama keluargamu pula. Selain itu pembacaan hurufnya HAMPIR SAMA! *berubah jadi titan*. Eren: eh… *kembali memasang wajah lemot ala siput*)

"Ah, begitulah…" jawab Eren saat tersadar dari lamunanya. Dan detik berikutnya suasana kambali hening.

Eren kembali membayangkan 'bentuk' Rivaille. Sementara Marco menatap Eren dengan tatapan kasihan.

'Semoga anak ini tak dianiaya oleh Tuan Muda' pikir Marco. "Eng, kita harus pergi sekarang, Tuan Muda sudah menunggu di rumah" ujar Marco melepas keheningan.

"oh, baik…" ujar Eren singkat lalu kembali melamun. Dengan keadaan Eren yang setengah sadar, Marco terpaksa menggandeng tangan Eren menuju mobil hitam itu. Daripada seorang butler barunya Rivaille, Eren lebih terlihat seperti anak TK yang dituntun kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

B

M

B

Saat ini Eren berada di halaman sebuah rumah yang sangaaaattt beesaaarrrr. 'bahkan rumah orang bejat itu berkali-kali lebih besar dari rumahku! Sebenarnya sudah berapa orang yang dia tipu?' pikir Eren sambari membayangkan puluhan bahkan ratusan perusahaan yang sudah bangkrut lantaran ditipu mentah-mentah oleh seorang Rivaille.

"Eren!" panggil seorang gadis yang suaranya terasa sangat familiar di telinganya—suara sepupunya, Mikasa.

"Mikasa?! Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Eren kaget melihat Mikasa—seperti melihat suatu benda yang tak seharusnya ada dirumah Rivaille. (#dilempar batu ama Mikasa#. Mikasa: enak aja gw disamain ama benda. Yupi-chan: itu kan Eren yang mikir! Eren: tapi kan kamu yang buat ceritanya. Mikasa: jadi ini salah siapa? Yupi-chan: #nunjuk Ustad Riva'i# dia! #dibantai Riva'i#)

*Yupi-chan: oke, kita lanjutkan#bangkit dari kubur setelah dibantai Riva'i#*

"Kau sendiri?" Mikasa melempar kembali pertanyaan yang diberikan Eren. *kau pikir ini bola (=A=")*

"Aku kesini karena perusahaan keluargaku bangkrut dan…*eren menceritakan masalah keluarganya dan alasan mengapa dia harus menjadi butlernya Riva'i*… jadi begitu, kau sendiri?" ujar Eren panjang lebar.

"Aku…" baru saja Mikasa akan menjelaskan 'kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah seorang Rivaille'. Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia 'kerdil' muncul dari arah gudang kecil yang berada di kebun.

"Mikasa, dimana kemoceng yang tadi kutaruh di gudang?" ujar manusia kerdil itu. Ia mengenakan celemek, masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, wajahnya datar, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah sapu.

Hal pertama yang dipirkan Eren adalah 'Siapa anak ini?' lalu 'Kenapa anak ini kelihatan seperti tukang bersih-bersih?' dan yang terakhir 'Jangan-jangan dia dipaksa bekerja disini oleh Rivaille'

Manusia kerdil itu menatap Eren tajam—sementara Eren tengah menatapnya penuh tanyanya dan penuh belas kasihan. "Kau Eren Yaegar?" tanyanya sembari melipat tangan di dadanya.

'Angkuh sekali, sebenarnya siapa orang ini?' ujar Eren dalam hati. "Ya, begitulah. Kamu siapa ya?" tanyanya watados *mampuslah kau, Eren Jaegar*

Serentak seluruh orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan di halaman rumah Rivaille langsung menoleh cepat pada Eren dan Rivaille. Sasha dan Connie yang sedang berebuut kentang langsung menoleh, Annie yang sedang ngobrol santai dengan Reiner dan Bertolt pun langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka seputar pertanian, Armin dan Christa yang baru kembali dari pasar pun langsung menoleh, dan terakhir Jean yang sedang dimarahi Ymir dan Dot Pixis gara-gara ketidurang saat sedang membersihkan teras pun menghentikan ceramah mereka sesaat dan menoleh cepat pada Eren—yang sedang pasang muka bingung bin lemot—dan Rivaille—yang ekspresinya tak berubah sama sekali.

'MAMPUSLAH KAU EREN YAEGAR!' pikir seluruh pekerja yang menatap mereka. Dan Mikasa sudah berancang-ancang untuk menggendong Eren, kalau-kalau Rivaille akan melahap sepupunya itu.

"Aku Rivaille" jawab Rivaille singkat, tetapi mampu membuat seluruh orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu pucat pasi dan keluar keringat dingin.

"Ehhhh?!" pikik Eren tak percaya. Dalam sekejap imajinasinya tentang Rivaille yang tinggi di 'atas' rata-rata, berwibawa tinggi, bersetelan jas hitam, lenyap dalam sekejap digantikan dengan sesosok manusia kerdil dengan celemek, masker, dan sapu ditangannya. Eren menelan ludahnya. "Kau benar-benar Rivaille?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. Ia melihat Rivaille dari atas sampai bawah. 'Oh ayolah, tak mungkin manusia kerdil ini bisa menipu banyak perusahaan'

'CUKUP YAEGAR, JANGAN DITERUSKAN JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!' pikir semuanya dengan wajah lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Ya" Jawab Rivaille dengan wajah yang tak berubah sama sekali. Anehnya seluruh orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu makin bertambah pucat.

"Oh…" Eren menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan imajinasi-imajinasi tentang kesehariannya kedepan—yang daripada jadi butler, akan jadi seperti babysister. Oke, Eren kau sudah keterlaluan dengan menganggap bahwa Rivai masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

_hening…

"Yaegar, setelah merapihkan barang-barangmu, segera ke ruangan kerjaku" ujar Rivaille sembari melepas maskernya dan memberikan (baca:melempar) sapunya pada Dot Pixis.

"Eren semoga kau selamat, jangan mati" kata Mikasa sembari menepuk bahu Eren lalu menyusul Rivaille.

"Eh?!" Eren masih belum _connect. _'Mati?! Itu terlalu berlebihan' pikirnya. Dan kepala Eren mulai dipenuhi dengan imajinasi ketika ia akan diajak bermain permainan _ekstream_ oleh Rivaille, yang seperti dilakukan oleh anak nakal dan babysisternya. *cukup Eren, kupringatkan sekali lagi, lawanmu Rivaille, bukan anak nakal seperti yang kau pikirkan!*

"Kasihan sekali anak itu, padahal ia masih muda. Semoga Tuan Muda Rivaille tidak menghukumnya terlalu berlebihan" ujar Dot Pixis sembari menggenggam erat sapu yang tadi diberikan (baca: dilemparkan) Rivaille untuknya. Dan pernyataannya barusan direspon oleh anggukkan dari Ymir dan Jean.

B

M

B

Eren baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Dan kini ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kerja Rivaille. Namun sepertinya ia tersesat. Yah, jelas saja ia tersesat, bayangkan saja sebuah rumah yang lebih mirip istana. Banyak lorong-lorong, kamar-kamar, ruangan-ruangan yang ia lewati. Namun saat ia akan melewati sebuah lorong—

BRUGH

"Awww" pekik Eren kesakkitan. Ia merasa sesuatu tumpah di rambutnya. Ia mencium bau cairan itu, baunya tak jelas. Dan karena penasaran, Jaegar muda ini menjilat sedikit caitan itu.

Kaget dengan respon pemuda yang ditabraknya, seorang wanita berkacamata dengan jas labnya memekik "ITU JANGAN DIJILAT!" .Namun terlambat. Eren terlanjur menjilatnya. Dan…

BRAK

Pintu ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara terbuka dengan kerasnya. Sesosok manusia kerdil menyembul keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Hanji! Jangan ganggu Butler baruku dengan percobaan anehmu!" ujarnya dengan nada tak menyenangkan.

"Owh, ternyata Levi kecilku cemburu! Ini berita besar! Irvin, anak kita sudah memasukki masa puber!" pekiknya.

"Diam kau Hanji! Dan satu lagi, aku bukan anakmu dan Irvin!" ujarnya sembari menyeret Eren memasuki ruangannya.

BLAM

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik, ada gunanya juga aku menyembunyikan kamera CCTV di ruangan Levi. Kira-kira apa reaksi si butler baru itu ya? Hihihi, aku dapat kelinci percobaan baru!" ujar Hanji licik. Hanji pun pergi ke ruangan pengawas CCTV.

Ber

Sam

Bung

* * *

**A/N:** hohoho, Yupi-chan kembali lagi! Apakah ada yang penasaran dengan 'Mengapa Mikasa bisa berada di rumah Rivaille?' dan 'Apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren setelah ia menjilat cairan kimia Hanji?' jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya… v(^V^)v

**Android5Family: **Ehhh?! Sudah terciumkah? Tepat sekali, Eren akan dianiaya oleh Rivaille! *bangga*

**Roya Chan: **Hahaha, aku juga ngakak pas ngetiknya! Hukuman Eren adalah semua komik he**ai yang dia punya di SITA ama bapaknya… *bapaknya pingin baca juga soalnya*

**Verucca lucifer: **boleh, silahkan panggil saya dengan 'Pii chan' (v) hahaha ketebak ya? Sebenernya aku dapet inspirasi setelah baca manganya '_Black Butler_' dan secara tiba-tiba terlintas suatu ide keji bin kejam agar Eren dianiaya Riva'i (*_*)

**Rivaille Jaegar:** silahkan tunggu, mungkin Eren baru akan memakai baju maid di chapter 2 *masih membayangkan Eren dengan baju maid*

**Sedotan Hijau: **iyaa, saya usahakan… XD

**Fujoshi Ren: **demi kolor Levi… kalo matanya Eren udah ga suci lagi ya kita sucikan lagi dengan cara mewudhukannya *sok polos*

**NekoOrange-san: **makasih Neko-san *boleh panggil begini gak?* jika Levi 'miskin' ekspresi, mari kita sedekahkan sedikit ekspresi kita (=v=)V

**NatureMature:** bapaknya Eren emang modus baca komik he**ai nya Eren, buktinya hukuman Eren adalah 'semua komik hen**i Eren disita'. Oh ya, disini Eren setengah straight dan setengah maho tapi tetep aja mahonya lebih banyak karena saya sudah tertular firus fujo (/w\)v

**Luffy Niar:** yosh *semangat ngetik lagi* makasih udah ngasih semangat! XD

**PS: **maaf jika Yupi-chan updatenya agak lama, soalnya Yupi-chan lagi liburan di rumah nenek Yupi-chan dan pas Yupi-chan ngetik, sepupu-sepupu Yupi-chan selalu gangguin (=A=) ini juga Yupi-chan ngetik sambil digangguin.


	3. Chapter 2 : Poor Butler

Sebelumnya…

"Hanji! Jangan ganggu Butler baruku dengan percobaan anehmu!" ujarnya dengan nada tak menyenangkan.

"Owh, ternyata Levi kecilku cemburu! Ini berita besar! Irvin, anak kita sudah memasukki masa puber!" pekiknya.

"Diam kau Hanji! Dan satu lagi, aku bukan anakmu dan Irvin!" ujarnya sembari menyeret Eren memasuki ruangannya.

BLAM

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik, ada gunanya juga aku menyembunyikan kamera CCTV di ruangan Levi. Kira-kira apa reaksi si butler baru itu ya? Hihihi, aku dapat kelinci percobaan baru!" ujar Hanji licik. Hanji pun pergi ke ruangan pengawas CCTV.

* * *

Be My Butler

Hajime Isayama 

T+

"Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan kaluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille"

* * *

/Chapter 2 : Poor Butler/

BRUGH

Rivaille menaruh setumpuk kertas di meja kerjanya. Saking banyaknya, sosok Rivaille yang kerdil sampai tak terlihat, terhalang oleh kertas-kertas itu.

"Ini apa Tuan?" tanya Eren bingung dengan setumpuk kertas itu.

"Tugasmu"

Jawaban singkat Rivaille seakan membuat rasa penasaran Jaegar muda meningkat. Eren mengambil tiga lembar kertas dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ia berusaha mencermati semua tulisan yang tertera pada kertas-kertas itu. Saking seriusnya, tanpa sadar ia bergumam—

"Hanya segini?"

—saat tersadar akan kebodohannya, ia segera membekap mulutnya. Namun terlambat, majikannya itu sudah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa, kurang?" tanya Rivaille. Eren menggeleng keras. "baiklah, kalau itu maumu, biar kuTAMBAH" ujar Rivaille tanpa menghiraukan gelengan Eren.

"A…ampun Tuan… segini saja sudah cukup!" ujar Eren memelas dengan memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya.

"Jadi 'tambahan'nya adalah—" Rivaille sengaja memberikan jeda beberapa saat. "—Kau harus menemaniku saat aku tidur"

"EEEHHHHH?!" Eren langsung terbelalak. Tadinya ia kira sang majikan akan memberinya tugas yang lebih berat atau tugas yang menyiksa raganya —yah, setidaknya tugas yang diberikan Rivaille memang menyiksa batinnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Rivaille dingin.

"Ya, eh Tidak kok, aku sangat suka, SANGAT!" ujar Eren cepat. Toh dari pada tugasnya ditambah lagi, belum kalau tugas tambahannya makin kesini makin aneh.

"Bagus, kau bisa mulai berkerja sekarang" Rivaille mengambil sebuah kemoceng di dalam laci meja kerjanya *bagi Rivai, kemoceng adalah benda keramat, sehingga harus dijaga baik-baik*. "Cepat bersikan dirimu lalu bersihkan ruangan ini" Rivaille melempar kemoceng itu kepada Eren.

"'Bersihkan diri'?" ulang Eren bingung. Dia malah cengo bin lemot ditempatnya berdiri.

Rivaille mendengus kesal. "Mandi maksudnya, pakai kamar mandi itu" Rivaille menunjuk sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan.

"Y…_yes my lord_!" Eren langsung ngacir ke dalam kamar mandi yang dimaksud.

B

M

B

"Uah, segar sekali!" ujar Eren sembari mengusap-usapkan handuk pada rambutnya. Hmm setelah ini ia harus membereskan ruang kerja Rivaille kan? Jadi ia bersiap dengan celemek, masker, dan sebuah kemoceng di tangan kirinya.

"Tapi ruangan ini sangat bersih, apa yang harus kubersihkan?" Eren bertanya-tanya. "Tuan… err, saya rasa ruangan ini sangat bersih… jadi umm apa yang bisa saya bersihkan?"

"…"

Merasa tak direspon, Eren berusaha memanggil tuannya itu. "Tuan?"

"…"

Eren menengok ke belakang dan TARA, Rivaille terlelap dengan anggun di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya terpejam damai. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Eren pun berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya ke kamar Rivaille. Toh, daripada sang majikan masuk angin lantaran tidur di ruang kerja.

"Yosh, _tatake_ Eren!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

HUP

Ternyata tinggi badan Rivaille yang di bawah rata-rata dapat menipu mata. Terbukti Eren yang baru mengangkatnya layaknya sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah—_bride style_—langsung sempoyongan. Ternyata berat badan Rivaille itu di atas rata-rata. (0oO)

"UGH…" kaki Eren gemetar saking beratnya beban yang ia angkat.

Merasakan ada getaran, mata Rivaille mendadak terbuka. Eren tak menyadarinya dan masih berusaha menggendong 'sang majikan'.

"Kalau tak kuat, aku bisa berjalan sendiri" tawar Rivaille dingin.

"EKH!?" Eren yang kaget dengan suara Rivaille langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Alhasil, mereka berdua jatuh bertumpukan *?*. Eren diatas dan Rivaille dibawah. #virus fujo Yupi-chan mulai keluar (*/*)#

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruang kerja Rivaille terbuka. Muncul sesosok bidadari—Christa Lenz—dari dapurnya tercinta, membawakan teh untuk Rivaille. Ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan teko dan cangkir mahal, dan jangan lupakan beberapa kue kering untuk _snack_nya.

"Maaf, tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu, karena tak ada jawaban, jadi saya mas—" perkataan Christa terpotong. Nampan ditangannya tergelincir*?* dan jatuh dengan _slow motion _ke lantai. "—suk"

Hening…

"Ma..maafkan saya telah mengganggu!" ujar Christa membungkuk dan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang terlarang!

BLAM

"Lihat, dia jadi salah paham kan?" ujar Rivaille dengan intonasi menyalahkan.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf Tuan…"

Eren tidak tahu jika Rivaille sangat menikmati poposisi ini. '_Tarasa sangat nyaman_' pikir Rivaille.

B

M

B

"Hah, aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan butler baru itu Mikasa?" tanya Armin, _chef_ keluarga Rivaille sekaligus sahabat paling dekat Mikasa di rumah itu.

"Dia sepupuku" jawaban singkat Mikasa membuat semuanya memperhatikannya.

"Sepupumu? Owh, jangan bilang orang itu adalah cinta pertamamu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan padaku" ujar Armin lagi. Kali ini Jean menatap Mikasa dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ya"

Dan Jean lepas kendali. "Dimana butler sialan itu!" pekiknya. "Akan kubunuh dia!"

Armin lupa jika Jean menyukai Mikasa. "Ah, sepupumu dalam bahaya, Mikasa!" Armin segera menyusul Jean yang sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kerja Rivaille.

Sementara Mikasa malah santai saja. 'Toh, jika Jean mau mengamuk, ia akan dipecat duluan oleh Rivaille'

"Ah, jangan kesana—" Christa yang sejak tadi diam—sengaja menyibukkan diri—di dapur secara spontan angkat bicara.

"Ada apa Christa?" tanya Ymir—sahabat baik Christa—yang dari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, ti…tidak ada apa-apa kok… aku hanya—"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Christa?" potong Mikasa yang mulai mencium bau penganiayaan Rivaille terhadap Eren.

"—aku tak dapat mengatakannya, maaf" Christa menunduk, merasa bersalah karena ia tak bisa mengatakan tentang kejadian sore tadi terhadap Mikasa.

"Cepat katakan ada apa disana!" bentak Mikasa.

"Maaf…hiks" air mata Christa mulai berjatuhan. Ymir yang melihatnya langsung geram.

"Hey Mikasa, kau tak perlu membentaknya!" sahabat yang baik selalu membela sahabatnya. Dan Ymir selalu melindungi Christa, suatu hubungan persahabatan yang indah.

"Maaf Christa, tapi kumohon… aku hanya ingin tahu—"

"KYAAAA!"

Omongan Mikasa terpotong dengan jeritan Armin. Christa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikasa langsung lari menuju ruang kerja Rivaille.

Ber

Sam

Bung

**A/N:** Kyaaaa, Yupi-chan cepet banget updatenya ya? Iya kan?*digiles titan* Rasanya seneng banget bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan cepat. Oh ya, yupi-chan belum tau ff BMB ini sampai chapter berapa tapi targetnya bisa lebih dari 10 chapter! XD doakan ya!

**PS:** ternyata 'alasan mengapa Mikasa bisa berada di rumah Rivaille?' lalu 'Eren yang pakai baju maid' dan 'apa yang terjadi pada Eren setelah menjilat cairan kimia Hanji' belum bisa terjawab di chapter ini, gomen~

**SedotanHijau :** eh, sebenernya chapter 2 udah selesai tidak lama setelah saya memposting chapter 1, tapi saya mau nungguin reviewsnya dulu *senyum ala titan* rumah Rivai emang sengaja saya buat rame, biar kaya panti asuhan sekalian.

**FinnCassie:** makasih HOHOHO *ketawa songong* #diinjek titan collosal#remuk seketika. Hey pikirannya jangan kesana-sana dulu X ingat! Rate fic ini T+ (walaupun bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu) XP

**Sachi Ereri:** benarkah? Saya merasa sudah lama memposting prolognya (._.), maklumlah saya kan pelupa tingkat dewa titan collosal #abaikan.

**Roya chan: **yang pasti temen-temen Eren ga semuanya yang jadi budak Rivai (-), cairan kimia Hanji memang berbahaya, tapi bukan obat nyamuk juga… *Eren: gile lu gue dikira nyamuk?!*

**Hasegawa Nanaho: **Eh?! Itu emang penghinaan tersirat Eren sih…

**NekoOrange-san: **Aaahhh, semua pertanyaan itu akan terungkap di chapter 3! *_maybe_*(X0)

**Mager: ** hehehe, maaf jika ada typo, saya kan ngetiknya sambil digangguin sepupu X(

**Luffy Niar: **oke deh, Yupi-chan akan usahakan! Kalo umurnya Eren itu 15 tahun, sementara Rivai lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Eren—umurnya masih dirahasiakan. Dirumah Rivai pelayannya Cuma tokoh-tokoh SnK yang terkenal doang kok.

**Yuki Utari: **hmm, kalo yang namanya 'cairan kimianya Hanji' itu pasti jauh dari kata AMAN.

**SEKALI LAGI SAYA, YUPI GUMMY MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH MENINGGALKAN REVIEWS, FAV DAN JEJAK LAINNYA. SAYA JUGA MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKANNYA! **(^_^)


	4. Chapter 3: Danger!

Sebelumnya…

"Maaf Christa, tapi kumohon… aku hanya ingin tahu—"

"KYAAAA!"

Omongan Mikasa terpotong dengan jeritan Armin. Christa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikasa langsung lari menuju ruang kerja Rivaille.

* * *

**Be My Butler**

Hajime Isayama 

T+

"Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan kaluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille"

* * *

/Chapter 3 : Danger!/

Armin berlari menyusul Jean yang sudah agak dekat di depannya. "Jean, kalau gegabah, kau bisa dipecat oleh Tuan Muda!"

"…" Jean tak menghiraukan Armin. Yah perlu diakui, Jean sangat _sensitive_ dengan hal-hal yang berbau Mikasa.

"Jean, kumohon! Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu!" ujar Armin jujur.

Jean berhenti berlari. Selama ini ia tak pernah dekat dengan kutu buku yang satu ini, tapi sebegitukah berharganya dia dimata Armin?

"Jean kumohon…" Armin memeluk Jean dari belakang.

"_Well, _kau tau kan aku masih 'normal'?" tanya Jean tiba-tiba. Walau pun Armin mirip perempuan, tetap saja ia laki-laki tulen.

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?"tanya Armin bingung. Belum _connect_ rupanya dia.

"Ah, lupakan saja!" Jean agak salting. Melihat tingkah Jean, Armin mulai mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jean tadi.

"Jean, selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku, begitu juga semuanya. Jadi kummohon, jangan pergi…" Armin memberi penjelasan tanpa diminta.

Jean terteguh, menyadari sesuatu. "Armin—" Jean membalas pelukan Armin. Jean tak tahu jika wajah Armin tengah merona sekarang ini. Sepertinya Armin memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jean. "—jangan bergerak, ada kecoa terbang di belakangmu"

DOENG

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Armin spontan.

B

M

B

"Ada apa?" tanya Rivaille setelah Eren menengok secara spontan saat mendengar ada jeritan seorang wanita *Armin: maaf, aku pria tulen. Yupi-chan: salahkan kepolosan Eren! Eren: kan kamu yang bikin ceritanya!=A=!*

"Ah, tidak, tetapi kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Eren bingung dengan pakaian yang notabenya akan menjadi seragamnya saat bekerja.

"Hukumanmu" jawab Rivaille singkat.

"Ta…tapi…" Eren meringis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menyesal sudah mencari masalah dengan orang bernama Rivaille.

Biar saya deskripsikan penampilan sang Jaegar Muda saat ini. Bando telinga kucing berwarna krem setia bertengger di atas kepalanya, baju ala maid dengan renda-renda dan pita-pita hampir di seluruh bagian bajunya, stocking berwarna putih dengan renda di ujungnya, dan high hells warna hitam yang menutupi telapak kaki si Jaegar muda ini—dengan kata lain, pakaian maid.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Rivaille membelakangi sang Jaegar muda.

"Suka kok, SANGAT!" ujar Eren sebelum hukumannya bertambah berat. Tetapi secara tiba-tiba kepalanya serasa mau pecah. _'ada apa denganku?'_

"Kalau begitu—" Rivaille melirik Eren yang sudah agak pucat.

BRUGH

"—Yaegar?!"

B

M

B

"Armin, tenanglah!" ujar Jean dramatis.

"Jean, aku takut!" Armin terlihat seperti seorang putri yang akan diselamatkan oleh seorang kesatria di dalam dongeng-dongeng 1001 malam. Oh, Armin, kau terlalu mendramatisir.

Kecoa yang mengganggu itu terbang disekeliling Armin dan Jean. Dan hinggap di kepala Jean.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit keduanya. Suasana terasa sangat riuh saat itu.

"Armin, buang kecoanya! GYAAAA!" pekik Jean panik (dan ketakutan).

"Jean, potong kepalamu!" pekik Armin asal, ia sangat panik soalnya. *Jean: gw mati dong -_- Armin: maaf, aku sangat panik Jean. Yupi-chan: suit, suit…mesra ni ye~ #dibantai Jean*

WUUSSSHHH

Sebuah kilatan melewati mereka dengan kecepatan 100km/detik #lupakan#. Membuat Armin dan Jean terpental kebelakang.

Jean berdiri duluan. "Armin, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tapi…yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Armin sembari memegangi kepalanya. Jean membantunya berdiri.

Mereka saling menatap dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Mikasa!" ujar keduanya kompak.

"Mikasa, tunggu… hosh…hosh" Christa tampak sedang ngos-ngosan mengejar Mikasa. Dibelakang Christa, Ymir juga ikut mengejarnya.

"Christa, ada apa?" tanya Armin menggopoh tubuh mungil Christa yang sudah kelelahan. Sementara Ymir tengah menatap mereka dengan berapi-api.

"Mikasa, dia tidak boleh ke ruangannya Tuan Muda" ujar Christa sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Minggir kau Armin! Biar aku yang menggendong Christa'ku'" Ymir langsung menggendong Christa dan pergi entah kemana.

"Jean" panggil Armin. Matanya menerawang kepergian Christa dan Ymir.

"Apa?" Jean mengikuti tatapan Armin.

"Kau dengar apa yang tadi dikatakan Christa?" tanya Armin. Sekarang ia menatap Jean.

Jean mengingat-ingat. '_Mikasa, dia tidak boleh ke ruangannya Tuan Muda_'. Lalu Jean mengangguk pelan.

"Menurutmu kenapa Mikasa tak boleh kesana?" tanya Armin lagi. Kali ini ia menatap kosong ke lorong munuju ruang kerja Rivaille.

"Sebaiknya kita susul Mikasa" ujar Jean.

Armin menggeleng. "Sudah terlambat, Mikasa pasti sudah sampai disa—"

Omongan Armin terpotong karena tiba-tiba sosok ilmuan gila muncul dengan jas labnya dan tabung reaksi berisi cairan dengan bau menyengat dan warna tak karuan ditangan kirinya.

"Oh, Kirstein dan Arlert" ujarnya sembari berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruangan kerja Rivaille.

"Selamat malam Nyonya Smith" Armin dan Jean membungkuk hormat.

Hanji membalasnya dengan senyuman dan langsung pergi menuju ruang kerja Rivaille.

B

M

B

"Hey, Yaegar! Kau kenapa?" tanya Rivaille tanpa menghampiri Eren yang sudah pingsan ditempatya berdiri tadi. "Hey—"

BRAKKK

"Eren!" pekik Mikasa setelah melihat mayat *eh? Salahh!* tubuh Eren yang terkapar tak berdaya dilantai. Mikasa lalu menghampiri Rivaille dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"…" Rivaille menatap wajah Mikasa datar. "Dia pingsan karena cairan Hanji"

"BOHONG!" bentak Mikasa.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada Hanji" Rivaille membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku seumur hidup tak akan percaya lagi padamu!" Mikasa melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kalau kau membenciku, cukup aku yang kau siksa… tolong jangan libatkan Eren"

"…" Rivaille membuang muka. Matanya mendeteksi sebuah maya—tubuh seorang Eren Jaegar. "Sejak awal bukan kau yang kuincar"

Mikasa terteguh. "Jangan-jangan…" matanya membulat sempurna saat ia mengetahui jika Rivaille tengah menatap datar sepupunya.

"Ya" Rivaille berjalan menuju pintu, hendak keluar membuat kopi untuknya. "Yang kuincar adalah—"

Mikasa menghampiri Eren yang tak berdaya dan memeluknya, seakan ia akan selalu melindungi sepupunya itu. Ia menatap Rivaille was-was.

"—Eren Jaegar"

BLAM

"Eren…" Mikasa menatap sayu sepupunya itu. "Aku akan melindungimu—" Mikasa mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Eren." —dari orang itu"

BRAK

"Mikasa, cepat bawa pemuda itu ke lab-ku!" ujar Hanji yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Ano_… apa yang akan anda lakukan pada Eren?" tanya Mikasa curiga.

"Percobaan tentu saja! tadi pemuda itu secara tak sengaja menjilat cairan buatanku, jadi aku ingin tau apa reaksinya" jelas Hanji tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mikasa menatap Eren yang tak berdaya. "Baiklah"

HUP

Mikasa dengan mudahnya menggendong tubuh Eren. Lalu ia membawanya ke lab Hanji. Dan tentu saja ia mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerik Hanji, ditakutkan jika Hanji tanpa sengaja membunuh Eren.

"Mikasa, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini hubunganmu dengan Levi ku sedang memburuk ya?" tanya Hanji disela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Mikasa singkat. Ia menatap sendu sepupunya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berbaikkan, toh bulan depan kalian akan menikah" lanjut Hanji.

"Aku mengerti" Mikasa mengeratkan syalnya.

"Mikasa, aku tau perjodohan kalian kami—orang tua kalian—yang mengatur dan merencanakannya. Tetapi kalau kau memang sudah mencintai orang lain, sebaiknya kau batalkan perjodohannya sekarang, sebelum terlambat" Hanji menuangkan cairang berwarna hijau ke dalam tabung reaksi lalu mengocoknya sebentar.

"Akan kupikirkan dulu" ujar Mikasa. Mikasa lalu menatap Eren lembut seolah berkata. '_Aku akan selalu mendampingimu, Eren_'

Sementara Hanji menatap Mikasa dan Eren bergantian. _'Jangan-jangan orang yang dicintai Mikasa itu pemuda ini'_

"Yosh, aku mau mengambil sesuatu dulu dikamar, Mikasa kau jaga pemuda ini dulu ya" Hanji berdiri kemudian pergi dari labnya.

Mikasa menatap pintu tempat Hanji baru saja pergi. Namun tiba-tiba—

"A…"

Mikasa langsung menatap Eren. "Eren? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Hentikan…"

Mata Mikasa membulat. _'Mimpi apa dia sampai mengigau begini?'_

"Geli… jangan disitu—"

_'Jangan-jangan dia sedang mimpi 'itu'?'_ pikir Mikasa. Ia melihat celana Eren yang sudah basah. _'Tapi siapa yang muncul dimimpinya itu?'_

"—Tuan Muda!"

Mikasa langsung memelototi Eren yang masih belum sadar dengan tatapan horor. Lalu ia menarik kerah baju Eren dan menampar-nampar pipi sepupunya itu. "Bangun Eren!" merasa tak direspon, ia menghentikan kegiatan 'menampar pipi sepupuku yang paling imut' dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Bibi Hanji pasti bisa menjelaskan semua ini!" Mikasa pun langsung keluar dari lab Hanji menuju kamar pasangan smith.

BLAM

BRAK

Belum 5 detik pintu itu tertutup, kini pintu itu sudah terbuka lagi.

"HANJI! APA MAKSUDMU MENYIMPAN KAMERA CCTV DI RUANGANKU?" sang majikan rupanya. "Eh? Mana Hanji?" pertanyaan Rivaille seakan hanya angin lalu karena tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Hng…Akh…"

Rivaille tercekat mendengar desahan yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinganya—suara butler barunya.

"Yaegar? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rivaille. "Kau tau dimana Hanji?" Rivaille mendekati Eren.

"Ahhnnn… hennthhikaannnhhh" igau Eren yang sukses membuat mata Rivaille membulat.

"Yaegar, kau baik-baik sa—"

GREB BRUGH

"Tuan… tolong hentikan!" Eren memeluk Rivaille dan mereka kembali jatuh bertumpukkan (?). Eren diatas dan Rivaille dibawah. Rivaille berusaha mendorong tubuh Eren, sayangnya ia kalah _power_ dengan Eren.

Rivaille menyadari jika celana butler barunya ini sudah basah. "Hmm, kau mimpi kotor tentang aku ya…" gumam Rivaille. Sang majikan itu menyeringai. Baru saja ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh, namun tiba-tiba pintu lab itu kembali terbuka dengan paksa.

BRAK

"Mikasa, sadarlah!" ujar Hanji panik.

Disebelah Hanji ada Jean yang menggendong Mikasa—yang sedang tak berdaya—dan Armin di belakang mereka berdua.

"Eh…"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Jean langsung menjatuhkan Mikasa yang tadi ia gendong.

BRUGH

"Ada apa Jean?" tanya Armin penasaran, ia hendak melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. dan Jean buru-buru menutupi mata Armin dengan tangannya.

"Mataku sudah tak suci lagi" ujar Jean pelan.

"Kalian salah paham!" pekik Rivaille mendorong tubuh Eren diatasnya.

"Sudahlah, kami tau kau sedang masa pubertas, Levi" goda Hanji.

"Kau pikir berapa umurku heh?" Rivaille berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Eren dan berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk lututnya dan berlalu melewati ketiga orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Yang pakai kacamata menatapnya usil, yang satu lagi menatapnya horor dan yang berambut pirang menatapnya bingung karena Jean menutupi matanya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat adegan ambigu tadi.

B

M

B

Keesokkan harinya…

Seluruh pelayan di rumah Rivaille berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Haah, aku sangat bosan di rumah! Bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke desa?" usul Hanji.

Irvin tersedak. "Desa?" ulangnya.

Hanji mengangguk. "Iya, bukankah asik jika musim semi ini kita menanam padi dan tumbuhan lainnya? Dan jangan lupakan keasyikan menunggang kuda!"

"Tapi…"

"Aku setuju!" potong Sasha, Connie, Jean, dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya.

"Oke, hari ini kita berangkat!" ujar Hanji bersemangat.

"YOSH!" seluruh pelayan di rumah itu melayangkan tinju ke udara.

Sementara Irvin tengah pucat pasi. Ia membayangkan kengerian berada di desa. Irvin mempunyai trauma pada desa, penasaran dengan trauma Irvin? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! XD

Ber

Sam

Bung

* * *

**A/N: **gomen kalo chapter sebelumnya dikit banget, soalnya Yupi-chan merasa kalau dilanjutkan jadi gak seru gitu kesannya #pasang troll face# ngemeng-ngemeng semua pertanyaan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya sepertinya hampir semuanya terjawab dichapter ini. Dan pertanyaan baru pun muncul, yaitu: 'Apa yang membuat Irvin trauma pada desa?' lalu 'Kenapa Mikasa mau jadi tunangan Rivaille?' dan pertanyaan baru lainya.

* * *

**FinnCassie:** Eren bisa dibilang budaknya Rivai di fic ini *senyum nista* EEHHH?! Rivai hentai? *mikir yang ga jelas*

**Roya chan:** Rivai emang ceritanya udah Hmpptt… #dibekep RivaEren# Rivai: jangan sopiler, entar ficnya ga seru lagi! Eren: betul, betul, betul #menggangguk, lalu bekapan maut itu dilepaskan#. Hahaha, jeritan Armin disini emang kaya jeritan cewe ^^ #Di bantai Armin#

** Kyuushirou:** */*

**Android5family:** di fic ini ceritanya si Rivaille itu Hmpttt… #kembali dibekep RivaEren# Rivai: udah dibilangin jangan sopiler! Eren: dasar mulut ember *Yupi-chan ngelempar ember ke Eren*

**Luffy Niar:** ada yang sadar juga, soalnya kalo dilanjutin jadi ga seru gitu kesanya (bagi Yupi-chan, yang suka bikin orang penasaran)#ketawa nista# tenang ajah, chapter-chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan lebih banyak lagi…

**Kiyo:** Oke!

**Yuki Utari:** Wkwkwkwk, matanya Armin masih suci kok! XD

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel:** naik rate?! Kayanya Yupi-chan belum yakin deh bisa apa enggak… soalnya Yupi-chan belom pernah bikin fic lemon, dari pada entar nih fic jadi kacau balau toh…

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sementara itu, di dapur…

"Rivaille, apa yang terjadi dengan butler barumu itu?" tanya Irvin yang tengah menyeruput secangkir kopi panas.

"Dia pingsan karena cairan aneh Hanji dan Mikasa menuduhku melakukan kekerasan" jawab Rivaille datar.

"Oh, pantas saja tadi Hanji tertawa sampai segitunya" gumam Irvin.

Alis Rivaille terangkat sebelah. "Hanji?"

"Ya, tadi ia tertawa ngakak di depan laptopnya, katanya sih ia melihat rekaman CCTV di ruang kerjamu" ujar Irvin polos.

"CCTV?!" Rivaille terbelalak seingatnya ia tak pernah meletakkan satu pun CCTV di ruangan kerjanya dengan alasan ruangan pribadi itu seharusnya tak boleh dipantau oleh orang lain. Rivaille meremukkan sebuah biskuit hingga hancur lebur. "Awas kau HANJI ZOE!"

Dan keesokkan paginya, Rivaille menemukan sebuah CCTV di ruang kerjanya. Karena kesal, ia langsung membuang benda itu ke tong sampah.

**OMAKE **(part 2)

Sementara Hanji dan Mikasa…

"Bibi Hanji, apa yang terjadi pada Eren? Sebenarnya ia menjilat cairan apa?" tanya Mikasa panik tingkat titan collosal.

"Hahaha" Hanji malah tertawa membuat Mikasa makin kesal. "Sebenarnya itu…" Hanji membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Mikasa.

"Apa?!" Mikasa langsung pingsan ditempat setelah Hanji membisikkan cairan apa sebenarnya yang Eren jilat.

"Eh? Mikasa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hanji mengguncang tubuh Mikasa yang sudah tak berdaya.

Sementara itu Jean dan Armin yang kebetulan sedang lewat menyapa kembali sang nyonya smith, namun tak ada jawaban. Armin yang penasaran segera bertanya.

"Nyonya Smith, anda sedang ap—" pertanyaan Armin terpotong karena melihat mayat#dibantai Mikasa# tubuh Mikasa yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Mikasa…" Jean meratapi kepergian Mikasa#ditendang Mikasa#"Kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi? Aku bahkan belum menyatakan cintaku" Jean menangis gaje.

"Nyonya, jangan-jangan anda menjadikan Mikasa sebagai kelinci percobaan anda?" tanya Armin takut-takut, ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Hush, ngaco ah kalian! Ini Mikasa pingsan karena kaget!" Hanji menjelaskan. "Jean, gendong Mikasa ke labku!" titahnya kemudian.

"Baik nyonya!" Jean bersiap menggendong Mikasa.

HUP

Entah kenapa hati Armin terasa pedih saat melihat Jean menggendong Mikasa.

Dan mereka pun bergegas menuju lab Hanji, mereka tidak tau jika dilab Hanji, Rivaille dan Eren sedang…


	5. Chapter 4 : Holiday In Village

Sebelumnya…

"Haah, aku sangat bosan di rumah! Bagaimana jika kita berlibur ke desa?" usul Hanji.

Irvin tersedak. "Desa?" ulangnya.

Hanji mengangguk. "Iya, bukankah asik jika musim semi ini kita menanam padi dan tumbuhan lainnya? Dan jangan lupakan keasyikan menunggang kuda!"

"Tapi…"

"Aku setuju!" potong Sasha, Connie, Jean, dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya.

"Oke, hari ini kita berangkat!" ujar Hanji bersemangat.

"YOSH!" seluruh pelayan di rumah itu melayangkan tinju ke udara.

Sementara Irvin tengah pucat pasi. Ia membayangkan kengerian berada di desa.

* * *

**Be My Butler**

Hajime Isayama 

T+

"Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille"

* * *

/Chapter 4 : Holiday in Village/

"Hanji, kau serius…" gumam Irvin pelan. Ia tengah menatap horor sebuah bis pariwisata yang tengah parkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hanji yang secara tak sengaja mendengar gumanan suaminya itu. ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena membuat suaminya pucat pasi.

"Ahhh!" pekik Sasha. "Bisnya sudah datang!" ia mengangkat sebuah ransel besar dengan banyak kentang rebus dan daging didalamnya dan menunjuk bis pariwisata itu dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Hanji melepaskan tinju ke udara.

"Ayo!" yang lainnya mengikuti gerakan Hanji. Daripada sebuah keluarga besar yang akan pergi berlibur, mereka lebih terlihat seperti sekumpulan anak SD yang akan darmawisata.

"Eh, kita akan kemana?" tanya Mikasa yang baru sadar sejam yang lalu. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Tentu saja ke desa!" jawab Sasha semangat, soalnya ia sudah membayangkan berapa banyak kentang yang akan ia makan disana.

"Desa?" ulang Mikasa. Mimik wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Kenapa aku tidak tau?" tanya Mikasa.

"Soalnya kamu pingsan dari kemarin" jawab Marco tanpa diminta. Ia kebetulan sedang lewat mengangkut barang dan secara tak sengaja mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa, jadi ia mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa.

"AH!" pekik Mikasa ia baru ingat sesuatu. "Dimana Eren?" tanya Mikasa kemudian.

"Di ruang kerja tuan muda, ia harus merapikan beberapa berkas disana" jawab Connie.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Mikasa dan langsung melesat menuju ruang kerja Rivaille.

B

M

B

"Tuan, saya sudah merapikan berkas-berkas di meja ruang kerja anda" ujar Eren. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Rivaille yang terkunci rapat. '_Kenapa kamarnya sangat tertutup? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kamar ini? Apakah kamar ini berbeda dengan kamar lainnya?_'

Tak lama, Rivaille keluar dari kamarnya. Ia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum sang Jaegar muda melihat isi kamarnya. "Baiklah, kau boleh duluan ke bis, masih ada sedikit urusan disini, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi" ujar Rivaille, kemudian langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

BLAM CLACK

'_Ia bahkan selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya! Padahal aku kan butlernya, jadi sudah tugasku untuk merapikan kamar majikanku! Atau setidaknya melihat isinya, padahal dulu hubungan kami sudah seperti kakak adik_' batin Eren dengan rasa penasaran yang kelewat tinggi.

"EREN!" panggil Mikasa. Ia ngos-ngosan karena berlarian mencari sepupunya tercinta. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa Mikasa? Aku baik-baik saja kok!" Eren berusaha menenangkan sepupunya yang terlalu menghawatirkannya itu. "Aku hanya pingsan oleh cairan Nyonya Hanji"

"Apakah kau tau itu cairan apa?" ujar Mikasa menatap sepupunya horor.

Eren ketakutan melihat tatapan Mikasa. "Eh? Eng… mungkin obat tidur?" tebak Eren asal.

"Itu obat perangsang Eren!" pekik Mikasa kesal. "Makanya setelah meminum obat itu, kau langsung mimpi basah" sekarang pipi Mikasa mulai merona.

"EEEHHHH!?" pekik Eren tak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna. '_Kalau tadi malam aku mimpi basah, kenapa yang muncul dalam mimpiku malah Rivaille? Jangan-jangan aku sudah tak waras! Ah, tidak! Aku masih waras! Aku masih menyukai Petra senpai! Lagi pula, aku hanya bermimpi mandi bareng dengannya_' Eren meyakinkan jika dirinya masih waras.

"Eren, aku tau siapa yang ada didalam mimpimu semalam" ujar Mikasa lagi. Kali ini ia tertunduk sedih. "Rivaille kan?"

"EEEHHH?!" Eren tambah kaget dengan pengakuan Mikasa. "Kenapa kamu bisa tau?"

"Kau mengigau sangat keras" jawab Mikasa. "Eren, kau harus lebih berhati-hati pada orang itu, oke? Setidaknya jaga jarak" Mikasa mengingatkan sepupunya.

"Memangnya kenapa Mikasa?" tanya Eren polos. '_Mikasa tidak seperti biasanya_' pikirnya.

"Dia orang yang sangat 'berbahaya'" ujar Mikasa lalu pergi meninggalkan sepupunya yang masih cengo di tengah lorong.

"Berbahaya?" ulang Eren. Ia menatap lorong tempat Mikasa pergi. "Bernarkah begitu?"

B

M

B

"Kalau kau berkata demikian, berarti kau sudah menemukan petunjuk baru kan?" tanya Annie. Ia bersandar didinding dekat tangga. Tangannya terlipat didadanya dan tatapanya menusuk kearah Mikasa.

"Kau menguping rupanya" Mikasa tersenyum licik. "Akan kuberitahu nanti"

"Kupingku memang tajam, itu kelebihanku—" Annie juga tersenyum licik. "—Karena itu aku bekerja seperti ini"

B

M

B

Setelah beberapa lama mempersiapkan diri, keluarga besar Smith beserta pelayan-pelayan mereka berangkat menuju desa. Suasana dalam bis sangat riuh saat itu, sehingga Rivaille dan Irvin memilih duduk di kursi paling depan didekat supir, Marco.

"Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak pergi ke desa!" ujar Sasha sembari mengeluarkan kentang rebusnya dari dalam ransel.

"Aku juga!" sahut Connie. "Aku kangen dengan sawah dan sebagainya"

Selagi beberapa orang yang berisik itu meriuhkan suasana, Jean mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengn Mikasa. Tetapi bukan dalam urusan cinta, melainkan urusan pekerjaan.

"Hey Annie, Mikasa!" panggil Jean pada dua orang wanita yang tengah memojok dibelakang bis. "Kalian tak ikut mengobrol?" tanya Jean basa-basi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Annie _to the point_. Ia menatap tajam Jean.

"Mikasa, aku mau memberitahu sesuatu" ujar Jean. "Nanti saat sampai di desa akan kuberitahu"

"Hooo~ kau mau nembak Mikasa ya?" goda Reiner. "Berani juga kau" Reiner menyikut Jean. Diam-diam Reiner menatap Christa yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Ymir.

"Bukan, ini masalah…" Jean tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ajaibnya, Reiner langsung mengerti apa maksud Jean.

"Kalau begitu, kita adakan rapat dadakan saja disana" usul Reiner. "Aku yakin banyak hal yang terjadi ketika butler baru itu datang"

"Kutunggu di bis ini satu jam setelah sampai" ujar Annie memutuskan.

"Baik!" sahut mereka yang mengikuti diskusi kecil itu.

B

M

B

"Sampai!" ujar Sasha, Connie dan Hanji kelewat semangat. Sementara Irvin pucat pasi mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya trauma pada desa.

"Suamiku, kau kenapa?" tanya Hanji. Tangannya sudah dipenuhi berbagai alat lab.

"Ti..tidak" Irvin memegangi kepalanya. Ia tak mau jika traumanya pada desa diketaui oleh Hanji, karena desa adalah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan karena Hanji lah yang membuat Irvin menjadi trauma pada desa.

Sementara sepasang suami istri itu sedang berbincang, sekumpulan pelayan keluarga Smith kembali berdiskusi.

"Aku berubah pikiran, setelah melihat situasi ini" ujar Annie. "Kita adakan rapat malam ini jam sembilan"

"Tetapi, jam sembilan itu terlalu awal, setidaknya Nyonya Hanji pasti akan mendengar pembicaraan kita" ujar Reiner protes.

"Sudahlah, kau ikuti saja apa kataku" ujar Annie, ia mengangkat sebuah botol berisi cairan berbau menyengat ditangan kirinya.

Alis Reiner terangkat sebelah. "Jangan-jangan itu salah satu cairan Nyonya Hanji yang bisa menyebabkan orang meninggal?" tebak Reiner.

Annie menjitak kepala Reiner. "Ini memang cairan Nyonya Hanji, tetapi ini tak menyebabkan kematian" jelas Annie.

"Lantas, itu cairan apa?" tanya Mikasa yang penasaran dengan isi botol di tangan Annie.

"Ini cairan yang secara tak sengaja diminum oleh butler baru itu" wajah Annie berubah horor. "Aku akan mencampurkan cairan ini pada teh Tuan dan Nyonya Smith. Lalu ketika cairan ini bereaksi kita adakan rapat itu" *_If you know_ apa yang akan terjadi? #pasang _megusta face_#*

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Muda Rivaille?" tanya Jean.

"Butler baru itu yang akan mengawasinya" ujar Annie mantap.

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu Eren?" tanya Mikasa tak terima.

"Ya, kau pikir ada butler baru selain dia?" Annie mengantongi kembali cairan Hanji disaku jaketnya.

"Dia bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang organisasi kita!" Mikasa berujar. "Jadi tak mungkin dia"

"Dia memang tak tau apa-apa tentang organisasi kita" potong Annie. "Tapi aku yakin dia akan mengawasi Rivaille jika kita meminta bantuan darinya. Toh, bukankah dia juga bernasib sama seperti kita semua?"

"Tapi" Mikasa ragu-ragu dengan rencana Annie ini. Firasatnya buruk.

"Tak apa kan? Kujamin ia tak akan terluka" ujar Annie. Mikasa tak tau jika Annie menyilangkan dua jarinya dan menyembunyikannya ke belakang. Annie sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana besar rupanya, sebuah rencana yang hanya dia, Tuhan, Eren, dan Rivaille yang akan mengetahuinya.

Akhirnya Mikasa mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, Reiner, Jean dan Armin memberitahukan semuanya tentang rapat malam ini. Sementara Mikasa memberitahu Eren dan memintanya bekerja sama" Annie memberikan komando. "Sementara aku akan jalankan rencanaku"

"Baik!" setelah berkata begitu, mereka berpencar menjalankan tugas mereka.

B

M

B

"Eren, aku ingin bicara" ujar Mikasa. Ia mengeratkan syalnya. Dan menatap pada barang-barang Rivaille yang harus diangkut Eren menuju tempat istirahat Rivaille.

"Aku sedang sibuk Mikasa, nanti saja setelah ini selasai" ujar Eren. Ia mengangkat sebuah tas besar dan hendak membawanya ke tempat istirahat Rivaille, namun Mikasa menghentikannya.

"Ini penting Eren, sebentar saja kumohon" pinta Mikasa memelas.

Eren menatap barang bawaan Rivaille yang tinggal sedikit. "Baiklah, sebentar saja ya"

Mikasa yang mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari Eren langsung menarik lengan sang Jaegar muda menuju tempat sepi, ladang sayur.

"Ada apaan sih Mikasa? Kok kayanya penting sekali" tanya Eren bingung.

"Eren apakah kau tak menyadarinya?" ujar Mikasa memulai pembicaraan.

"Menyadari apa maksudmu?" tanya Eren, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Semua pelayan disini satu sekolah dengan kita sewaktu SD!" ujar Mikasa. Sementara Eren hanya cengo. "Dan bukan itu saja, semuanya juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang kau alami. Berkas rahasia perusahaan mereka dicuri Rivaille dan mereka terpaksa berkerja dengan Rivaille untuk mengambi kembali berkas rahasia itu"

"Mikasa, jangan-jangan kau juga?" tanya Eren menyela.

"Ya" jawab Mikasa singkat, kemudian kembali ke inti pembicaraan. "Awalnya kami mengira itu hanya kebetulan belaka, tetapi setelah semakin banyak pelayan bernasib dan berlatar belakang yang sama, kami akhirnya sadar dan membentuk sebuah organisasi agar bisa mengambil kembali berkas rahasia yang diambil Rivaille"

"Jadi semuanya satu sekolah sewaktu SD?" tanya Eren tak percaya. "Pantas rasanya aku pernah bertemu mereeka disuatu tempat"

"Bukan hanya itu, kita semua seangkatan" ujar Mikasa lagi. "Rasanya ini seperti sekenario yang sengaja dibuat Rivaille. Oleh sebab itu kami berencana mencaritahu tujuan Rivaille melakukan ini semua. Dan kami mengetahui satu hal, yaitu Rivaille mengincar salah seorang dari kami. Awalnya kami mengira akulah yang diincar oleh Rivaille, tetapi ternyata bukan aku, melainkan kau Eren"

"Aku?!" pekik Eren. "Kenapa harus aku? Aku salah apa padanya?"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung" ujar Mikasa. "Pokoknya Eren, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjaga jarak darinya. Dan malam ini aku minta tolong awasi dia dan beritahukan semua gerak-geriknya padaku melalui email, oke?"

"Serahkan padaku" ujar Eren. Eren pun pergi untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sementara Mikasa menatap kepergian sepupunya dengan cemas. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa sepupu kesayangannya malam ini.

B

M

B

"Ini tehnya, Tuan dan Nyonya" ujar Christa sembari menaruh dua cangkir teh diatas meja makan.

"Eh? Aku tadi pesan kopi, bukan teh" ujar Irvin. Ia menaruh koran yang tadi ia baca.

"Sudahlah suamiku, sayang kalau tehnya tak diminum" ujar Hanji, ia sudah mulai meminum tehnya.

_'Bagus, minumlah yang banyak' _batin Annie, ia sedang berpura-pura membantu mencuci piring.

"Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku saja yang minum" Rivaille menyambar cangkir yang masih hangat itu dan meminumnya sampai tak besisa.

Annie tersenyum puas disana. Sepertinya rencananya sangat sukses.

"Rivaille? Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Hanji cemas.

"Aku habis membersihkan gudang dan loteng yang sangat kotor" ujar Rivaille. Kepalanya mulai pusing. "Sepertinya aku kelelahan, aku kekamar duluan"

_'Mulai bereaksi rupanya'_ batin Annie licik. Ia sedikit melirik Rivaille yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya.

"Istirahat yang cukup kau kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini" ujar Hanji. Ah, ia juga mulai bereaksi. "Suamiku, ayo kita juga tidur. Aku merasa agak lelah" ujar Hanji bermanja-manja pada Irvin.

Irvin menatap Hanji bingung. '_Tak seperti biasanya, dia bermanja-manja didepan para pelayan'_. Sementara Annie kembali tersenyum licik.

"Ayoooo" Hanji menarik paksa lengan Irvin.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan tarik lenganku, sakit tau!" ujar Irvin. Ia menaruh korannya dan pergi kekamar bersama Hanji.

"Siiip, Sasha dan Connie awasi kedua kamar itu" titah Annie.

"Baik" Sasha dan Coonie segera berpencar menuju kamar pasangan Smith dan Rivaille.

"Nah, Christa ayo kita ke gudang" ajak Annie.

"Baik, tetapi aku mau tanya satu hal" ujar Christa.

"Apa?" Annie melirik Christa yang sedang mengacukan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Tadi kau suruh aku memasukkan cairan apa kedalam teh pasangan Smith?" tanya Christa polos.

"Hngggggg Hanjihppptt" terdengar suara Irvin.

Wajah Christa memerah. "Kalau begitu, Tuan muda juga…" Christa tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Yah, aku bertaruh jika besok si butler baru itu sudah tak perawan lagi" ujar Annie santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal ia baru saja melakukan rencana yang busuk.

B

M

B

"Jadi, kita mulai rapat hari ini" ujar Annie membuka rapat. "Yang akan menyampaikan laporan adalah Christa, Jean, Armin, dan Mikasa. Setelah itu kita langsung adakan diskusi. Laporan Christa bisa dimulai sekarang"

"Kemarin seperti biasa aku membuat teh dan _snack_ untuk Tuan muda Rivaille. Tetapi saat aku hendak mengantarkan pada Tuan muda, aku melihat Yaegar tengah menindih Tuan muda, karena kaget aku langsung lari menuju dapur" lapor Christa. Ia hendak melanjutkan, tetapi tidak enak hati pada Mikasa.

"Hey, aku, Armin dan Nyonya Hanji juga melihat hal serupa" potong Jean. "Saat itu kami tengah mengangkut Mikasa yang pingsan menuju lab Nyonya Hanji. Namun, saat sampai di lab Nyonya Hanji kami melihat Yaegar sedang menindih Tuan muda"

"Benarkah? Kok aku tidak tau Jean?" tanya Armin bingung. Seingatnya yang ia lihat hanya tangan Jean.

"Tentu saja kau tak mengetahuinya, aku menutup matamu dengan tanganku" jelas Jean. Armin hanya mengangguk paham.

Mikasa tengah berapi-api sekarang. "Awas kau, Rivaille" gumamnya berulang-ulang dengan hawa pembunuh.

"Mikasa, ini giliranmu" Reiner mengingatkan.

Mikasa terteguh menyadari sesuatu. "Aku berhasil menemukan sebuah potongan puzzel baru. Ternyata yang diincar Rivaille bukanlah aku, melainkan Eren" Mikasa menghela nafas.

Semuanya memekik kaget.

"HAH?! Kok bisa?" pekik Jean.

"Aku juga bingung. Selama ini aku selalu satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas dengan Eren, tetapi aku tak pernah melihatnya bersama dengan orang bejat macam Rivaille itu" ujar Mikasa dengan sedikit intonasi depresi.

Annie menatap Mikasa yang tengah depresi. Lalu ia menatap keluar jendela, dimana lampu kamar Rivaille terhilat menyala. "Sepertinya sudah cukup, kalian boleh bubar. Aku harus mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Jean dan Reiner"

"Baik" seluruh pelayan-pelayan itu pun bubar kecuali Jean dan Reiner.

"Nah. Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian" ujar Annie. "Kuharap kalian bisa melakukannya demi organisasi kita"

Jean dan Reiner berpandangan. '_Annie tak seperti biasanya'_ batin mereka kompak. Lalu mereka mengangguk berbarengan.

"Tapi aku minta satu hal dari kalian" ujar Annie lagi. Ia menatap Jean dan Reiner dengan serius. "Bisakah kalian merahasiakan hal ini dari anggota yang lainnya?"

Jean dan Reiner menelan ludah dan kembali mengangguk berbarengan.

"Bagus" Annie mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi sebuah cairan. "Pertama-tama aku ingin minta tolong pada kalian―"

B

M

B

"Mikasa, kau harus tenang" ujar Armin. Saat ini ia dan Mikasa hendak kembali ke penginapan.

"Tapi, Arminnn~" Mikasa tampak gelisah. "Aku tak tenang, sejak pagi tadi firasatku sangat buruk"

"Tenanglah Mikasa, Jaegar akan baik-baik saja" Armin membuka pintu penginapan. "Bagaimana jika kubuatkan teh agar kau lebih rileks?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Armin" Mikasa memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyuttan lantara kepikiran sepupunya terus.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke dapur dulu" Armin buru-buru pergi ke dapur dan berniat membuatkan secangkir teh untuk sahabatnya.

Belum sepuluh detik Armin pergi. Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulut Mikasa dengan saputangan yang sudah dilumuri obat tidur.

"HMPTTT…hhhmmmttt" Mikasa meronta-ronta agar bisa terlepas. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur menghirup obat tidur itu, ia jadi kalah _power_.

Tak lama Mikasa mulai merasakan efek dari obat tidur itu. ia mulai mengantuk dan badanya terasa lemas.

"Maafkan aku Mikasa…" terdengar suara orang yang membuatnya pingsan.

Mikasa sempat mendengar suara orang yang membuatnya pingsan.

_'―Eren?'_

Dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Ber

Sam

Bung

* * *

**AN:** gomenn~ Yupi chan lama ga update X(… habisnya laptop Yupi chan rusak kemaren, terus pas mau ngelanjutin ff ini, tiba-tiba Yupi chan disuruh pindah sekolah… dan pas sampe disekolah yang baru, banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan Yupi chan,,, jadinya lama gak update…

Eh, kalo masih pada bingung tentang alurnya, Yupi chan akan kasih sedikit info yang bisa diberika saat ini:  
sebenernya Mikasa dan pelayan-pelayan lainnya itu bernasib sama kaya Eren, berkas rahasia keluarga mereka diambil oleh Rivaille. Dan mereka bekerja sama untuk mengambil kembali berkas-berkas rahasia itu dan menyelidiki apakah motif Rivaille mengambil berkas-berkas rahasia perusahaan keluarga mereka. J maaf kalo masih pada ga ngerti … Yupi chan akan lebih berusaha agar alurnya mudah untuk diikuti… dan maafkan Yupi chan kalau memang banyak typo…

**Roya chan**: okeee, chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan banyaaaakkk~

**Luffy Niar:** eeehhh, nanti rate ff ini jadi M dong? Yupi chan gak bisa bikin fic lemoonnn~ XO

**LinLinOrange:** Siiipppp~

**Azure'czar:** Yupi chan juga ga tau kenapa Rivai suka makan yupi… kalo tau, kasih tau Yupi chan yaaa? #ditabok Rivai

**FinnCassie:** diulang pas Eren mimpi itu? #shock lebay #diteloyor Rivai karena lebay. Akan saya pertimbangkannn~

**UzumakiKagari:** #ngasih obat mag dan pereda sakit perut#

**Hasegawa Nanaho:** masih banyak typo? Oke, saya perbaiki… eehhh?! Pada bingung dengan alurnya ya? Entar saya perbaiki alurnya =w=)v #ngasih obat pereda sakit kepala#

**Ichihara:** makasih X)


	6. Chapter 5 : Mission Start

Sebelumnya…

Tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulut Mikasa dengan saputangan yang sudah dilumuri obat tidur.

"HMPTTT…hhhmmmttt" Mikasa meronta-ronta agar bisa terlepas. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur menghirup obat tidur itu, ia jadi kalah _power_.

Tak lama Mikasa mulai merasakan efek dari obat tidur itu. ia mulai mengantuk dan badanya terasa lemas.

"Maafkan aku Mikasa…" terdengar suara orang yang membuatnya pingsan.

Mikasa sempat mendengar suara orang yang membuatnya pingsan.

_'―Eren?'_

Dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**Be My Butler**

Hajime Isayama 

T+

"Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille"

* * *

/Chapter 5 : Mission Start!/

"―Sekian, terima kasih kalian mau mengerti. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi―"Annie membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan dimeja.

BRAK

"Gawat, Mikasa pingsan!" pekik Armin panik.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Jean kaget. "Kenapa? Dia meminum salah satu cairan Nyonya Hanji? Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisinya saat ini?" tanya Jean sangat cemas terhadap kondisi Mikasa.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya saat ini Armin merasa sedikit cemburu. Kenapa? Silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya *ngelirik Armin*

"Ayo kita lihat keadaannya!" ajak Reiner. Dan dengan paniknya, mereka semua (kecuali Annie) berhamburan keluar markas mereka seperti sebuah keluarga yang rumahnya kebakaran.

B

M

B

BRAK

Pintu kamar peristirahatan Mikasa terbuka dengan kerasnya. Jean, Reiner, Armin dan Annie muncul dengan wajah khawatir bin cemas (kecuali Annie, dia justru senang karena salah satu saingan terberatnya tengah tepar saat ini).

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jean cemas. Ia menghampiri tubuh Mikasa yang tengah tak berdaya.

"Dia diberi obat tidur oleh seseorang" jelas Marco kepada sahabatnya, Jean.

"Siapa yang memberinya obat tidur?" tanya Armin yang ikut cemas. Sementara Marco, Sasha, dan Connie menggeleng serempak.

"Kami belum tahu" ujar Sasha. Ia menggigit sebuah kentang rebus. Oh Sasha, kenapa disaat genting begini kau malah makan kentang rebus?

"Sasha, bukankah kau kusuruh menjaga kamar Rivaille?" tanya Annie.

"AKH!" pekik Sasha. "Aku lupa!" ia menepuk jidatnya. "Habisnya sewaktu sedang menjaga kamar Tuan Muda, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seorang wanita, kupikir dia sedang jadi korban pemerkosaan. Jadi aku langsung melesat pergi. Ternyata saat aku mendatangi sumber suara, Mikasa sudah terkapar dan Armin menggigil ketakutan" Sasha memberi alasan. *sementara Armin tengah pundung dipojok ruangan. Armin: kenapa selalu aku… Yupi chan: Yang sabar, itu sudah takdirmu, Nak… Armin: /berniat bunuh diri/ Jean: Jangan Armin! /menghentikan Armin/*

"Jean, Reiner, ikut aku ke kamar Rivaille! Sementara yang lain tetap disini!" titah Annie.

"Baik!"

Annie, Reiner, dan Jean pun melesat menuju kamar Rivaille.

B

M

B

TOK TOK

Annie mengetuk pintu kamar Rivaille dengan tak sabar. "Permisi, Tuan Muda?"

SIIIIINGGGG

Tak ada jawaban. Karena sudah tak sabaran, Annie pun menendang pintu itu dengan kakinya.

BRAK *lagi-lagi adegan pintu dibuka dengan paksa -_-*

Dan…

KOSONG?

"Heh? Dimana Tuan Muda dan butler baru itu?" tanya Jean bingung dan penasaran. Ia celingukan mencari dua mahluk itu.

Sementara Jean dan Reiner tengah celingukan gak jelas, Annie sibuk mencari sesuatu dirak buku Rivaille. Tak lama ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sebuah CCTV mini yang disembunyikan dirak buku Rivaille.

"Rekaman ini akan menjawab semuanya, ayo kita kekamarku!" ajak Annie.

Ajakan Annie terdengar agak ambigu di telinga Jean dan Reiner. Pikiran mereka sudah kemana-mana. Sementara Annie cuek saja dengan dua mahluk idiot dibelakangnya ini.

"Oh, Jean, kau suruh yang lainnya mencari Jaegar dan Rivaille. Sementara aku dan Reiner akan menonton ini dikamar Mikasa saja, disana lebih aman soalnya" titah Annie kemudian.

"Baik!" Jean melesat terlebih dahulu ke kamar Mikasa.

Sementara Annie menatap kosong sebuah kaset CCTV mini ditangannya.

_Flashback On_

"Hey kau!" panggil Annie kasar.

Yang dipanggil sedikit menoleh. "Kau memanggilku? Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, kau sedang senggang kan, Eren Jaegar?" tanya Annie lagi. Ia berdecak pinggang.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah selesai merapikan barang-barang Levi―ah, Tuan Muda" Eren agak gugup. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Alis Annie sedikit terangkat. '_Levi? Dia memanggil Rivaille dangan Levi? Bukankah hanya orang yang sangat akrab saja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Levi?' _Annie bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Kita bicara disana" Annie menunjuk sebuah bukit kecil yang sangat sepi.

"Baiklah" ujar Eren pasrah.

*SKIP TIME*

"Jadi ada perlu apa denganku" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami kan?" tanya Annie memulai pembicaraan. "Aku yakin kau sudah tau tentang kami dari Mikasa, iya kan?"

_'Jangan-jangan tentang organisasi itu?'_ tebak Eren dalam hati. "Ah, iya. Dia memberitahuku tadi"

"Kau sudah tau tugasmu malam ini kan?" tanya Annie lagi.

Eren tampak sedang _loading_. Kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Aku harus mengawasi Tuan Muda?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dan satu tugas lagi untukmu" ujar Annie, ia menatap sang Jaegar muda dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sengaja memberikan jeda sejenak. Sementara Eren menatap Annie dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kau harus mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya darinya"

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" pekik Eren bingung sekaligus tak percaya.

"Aku menyembunyikan sebuah CCTV mini di rak bukunya, saat kau sedang bersamanya dikamar malam ini, kau tanyakan semua informasi yang kami butuhkan" Annie memberi penjelasan dengan enggan. Masalahnya ia sedang menghadapi seorang anak yang kelewat polos.

"Informasi seperti apa yang kalian butuhkan?" tanya Eren lagi.

Annie menghela nafas kesal. "Misalnya saja 'apa tujuanmu mencuri berkas rahasia perusahaan keluargaku?' dan pertanyaan semacam itu. kau paham?"

Eren mengangguk ragu. "Lalu, apakah keselamatanku terjamin?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu nak" Annie hendak meninggalkan Eren. "Pokoknya, kau harus berhati-hati padanya" dan ia pun meninggalkan Eren yang sedang cengo bego sendirian diatas bukit kecil itu.

"Apakah aku bisa?" tanya Eren ragu.

Annie masih bisa mendengar suara keraguan Eren, tetapi dia cuek saja. _'Semoga berhasil'_

_Flashback Off_

"Annie, kau kenapa? Ayo kita tonton rekaman itu" ajak Reiner.

"Ah, maaf" Annie tersadar dari lamunannya.

B

M

B

"Bagaimana Annie?" Reiner bertanya kepada Annie yang tengah menatap frustasi layar monitor.

"Sialan! Orang bejat itu menyadari kita meletakkan CCTV mini di rak bukunya dan menyuruh butler baru itu untuk mematikannya" ujar Annie frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal. "ARGH, padahal rencanaku hampir berhasil!"

"Sudahlah Annie, oh ya aku ingin lihat rekamannya" ujar Reiner menghibur.

Annie memencet tombol _replay_.

Dan terlihat Eren tengah memasuki ruangan dengan menggotong tubuh Rivaille dengan susah payah. Sepertinya Rivaille pingsan.

"Rivaille pingsan? Bagaimana caranya menyuruh si butler baru mematikan CCTV ini?" tanya Reiner penasaran.

"Simpan pertanyaan itu nanti" ujar Annie dingin.

Reiner pun kembali menatap layar monitor dengan serius.

Eren terlihat tengah berusaha menaruh tubuh Rivaille diatas ranjangnya, tetapi sedetik kemudian tangan Rivaille menarik tengkuk Eren sehingga Eren pun terjatuh diatas ranjang *mulai mikir yang 'iya-iya'* kepala Eren terjatuh disebelah kepala Rivaille, kemudian terdengar bunyi, lebih tepatnya suara Rivaille…

"…ren… lon…tikan…mera…tu…"

Eren langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu sang Jaegar muda pun berjalan menuju rak buku Rivaille, lebih tepatnya tempat dimana kamera CCTV mini itu disembunyikan.

Sebelum Eren mematikannya, ia berkata "Maafkan aku"

Lalu GELAP. Kamera CCTV itu sudah dimatikan oleh Eren.

Karena terbawa emosi, Annie menekan tombol _replay_ berulang-ulang. Sampai saat Rivaille membisikkan sesuatu pada Eren, ia terteguh menyadari sesuatu.

"Reiner, tolong ambilkan _earphone_ dilaci sebelah ranjang Mikasa" titah Annie.

"Ini!" Reiner menyerahkan _earphone_ yang diminta Annie.

Annie langsung memakai _earphone_ itu dan menekan tombol _replay_ lagi. Lalu matanya membulat sempurna saat dimana Rivaille membisikan sesuatu pada Eren.

"Bodohnya aku tak menyadari ini!" Annie merutuki kebodohannya.

"Ada apa sih Annie?" tanya Reiner dengan rasa penasaran setinggi _armored titan_. Tunggu dulu, bukankah dia _armored titan_? Lupakan saja.

Annie melepaskan _earphone_nya dan memberikannya pada Reiner. "Dengarkan baik-baik" ujar Annie dan me_replay_ saat Rivaille membisikkan sesuatu pada Eren. suaranya terdengar lebih jelas sekarang…

_'Eren tolong matikan kamera itu'_

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Reiner tak peka.

"Kau tak menyadari panggilan Rivaille terdap butler baru itu?" tanya Annie lagi.

_'Eren…'_

"Ah!" pekik Reiner. "Rivaille tidak memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, melainkan nama kecilnya"

"Tepat sekali" ujar Annie. "Dan aku yakin Rivaille bukanlah tipe orang yang mau memanggil orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan nama kecil orang tersebut"

BRAK

Entah sudah berapa kali pintu itu dibuka paksa. Jean dan Armin muncul dari belakang puntu itu.

"Kami sudah memeriksa kamar Rivaille" lapor Jean.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Annie.

"Tak ada sesuatu yang aneh, kami sudah memeriksa semuanya. Dari rak buku, kamar mandi, dan yang lainnya. Tak ada ruangan rahasia dikamar itu" lapor Jean lagi.

"Uhhh, aku ada dimana?" tanya Mikasa, sudah sadar rupanya dia.

"Mikasa, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Armin langsung mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Mikasa, bisakah kau mengingat-ingat siapa yang membuatmu pingsan?" tanya Reiner.

"Eh?" Mikasa memegangi kealannya yang terasa mau pecah. Lalu memori saat ia dibekap dengan sapu tangan pun kembali berputar diotaknya.

_'Maafkan aku Mikasa…'_

Suara orang itu terdengar sangat familiar ditelinganya. Suara itu milik sepupunya, Eren Jaegar. Mikasa terbelalak saat itu juga terdengar sebuah suara lagi, seperti suara orang yang sangat dibencinya. Suara itu sangat kecil, Mikasa hampir tak bisa mendengarnya. Sekarang otak Mikasa terasa mau pecah. Ia menjambak rambut indahnya.

"ARGGGHHH" pekiknya frustasi. Ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Mikasa!" ujar Armin mencoba menenangkan Mikasa yang seperti orang gila. #disabet pake golok ama Mikasa#

"Armin, yang membuatku pingsan adalah―" Mikasa seperti tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai terisak. "―Eren"

"APA?!" sontak semuanya kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

"Berarti dugaanku benar adanya" ujar Annie kemudian.

"Dugaanmu?" ulang Reiner penasaran.

"Apakah kalian tak menyadarinya?" tanya Annie. Yang ditanya menggeleng semua. "Saat pertama kali butler baru itu datang kesini dan saat ia siuman setelah meminum cairan Nyonya Hanji, ia tampak agak berbeda"

"Beda apanya?" tanya Jean masih belum connect.

"Dia terlihat lebih patuh terhadap Rivaille" jawab Annie.

"Masa? Mungkin memang karena dia memang bekerja jadi butlernya, jadi dia kira dia harus menuruti perintah majikannya" ujar Armin.

"Semuanya!" panggil Sasha memotong. "Christa dan Ymir tak kunjung kembali, padahal sejak sampai disini, aku tak melihat merka berdua! Apakah ada yang melihat mereka?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku dan Armin mencari mereka!" Jean langsung menarik lengan Armin.

"J..Jeannn…" dengan wajah merona, Armin terpaksa mengikuti Jean.

Tak lama setelah Jean dan Armin meninggalkan ruangan itu, Connie masuk seperti orang yang sudah menemukan hal penting.

"Ada telepon dari Kakek Eren Jaegar!" pekiknya panik. "Dia ingin bicara pada Mikasa"

"Kakek?" ulang Mikasa.

B

M

B

Jean dan Armin tengah mencari Christa dan Ymir. Tetapi diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, sehingga suasana sangat hening saat itu.

"Jean, kenapa kau memakai kaos berwarna merah?" tanya Armin, ia sudah berusaha mencari topik yang cocok, setidaknya ia ingin mendengar suara Jean. "Kau tidak takut kalau-kalau disini ada banteng atau sejenisnya?" sepertinya Armin terlalu banyak baca buku dongeng.

"Hahaha, Armin, kau itu terlalu lugu! Mana ada banteng ditempat seperti ini?" ejek Jean yang sebenarnya bermaksud bercanda, tetapi Armin malah merasa teringgung dibuatnya.

"Ahhhnnn, Ymirrr hentikannn akkhh" terdengar suara desahan Christa.

Mata Armin dan Jean langsung membulat sempurna. Perhatian mereka langsung tertuju pada sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang lampunya sedikit menyala.

"Armin, mungkin lebih baik jika kita pergi dari sini" usul Jean, sementara Armin mengangguk setuju.

Tetapi belum satu menit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara nafas binatang buas.

Armin menyipitkan matanya. dan "Jeaannnn, lariii! ADA BANTENGGGGGG!" #caps_jebol

"GYAAAAA, ARMIN TOLONG AAAAKUUUUUUUU" Jean langsung ambil langkah seribu dengan paniknya. Dan banteng itu pun mengejarnya.

"Lepaskan kaosmu, Jean! Lalu lemparkan pada banteng itu" usul Armin teriak, masalahnya Jean sudah agak jauh didepannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jean melepaskan kaosnya dan melemparkannya pada banteng itu. namun tidak berhasil, banteng itu tetap mengejar Jean. "Armin, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Jean sangat panik.

Armin berpikir sebentar. "Jean, bikin lingkaran dengan sebuah ranting!" usul Armin lagi. Sepertinya Armin terlalu banyak nonton _Spongebob_, atau dia memang penggemar_ Spongebob_? Abaikan saja lah.

"Kau pikir ini kartun _Spongebob_? Mana bisa?" Jean protes, ia tersudut disebuah pohon besar.

"Coba saja Jeaannn!" teriak Armin lagi. Dan kali ini Armin melemparkan sebuah ranting pada Jean.

Sambil membaca basmalah, surat yasin, takbir, dsb. Jean mulai menggambar lingkaran disekitarnya. Dan hebatnya, banteng itu benar-benar langsung pergi. Jean pun menghela nafas lega.

Dan Armin segera menghampiri Jean. Tadi ia sudah memungut kaos merah Jean. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jean?" tanya Armin cemas. Armin sedikit merona saat melihat tubuh Jean yang sedikit terbentuk.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Jean. Ia sedikit ngos-ngosan. "Terima kasih Armin" ujarnya.

Armin langsung merona hebat bagaikan kepiting rebus. "I…ini kaosmu!" Armin menyerahkan kaos itu pada Jean.

"Hoh, kau memungutnya ya? Terima kasih banyak!" ujar Jean lagi.

"I…iya" Armin menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Jean.

CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK CKLEK

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Armin.

"Seperti suara tiang bendera saat upacara 17 Agustus kemarin" ujar Jean. "Jangan-jangan ada yang sedang upacara didekat sini?" tebak Jean ngawur.

"Hus, mana ada upacara malam-malam begini?" ujar Armin. "Sebaiknya kita cari sumber suaranya" usul Armin. Dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah sibuk mencari sumber suara.

Dan mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah tiang bendera. Tetapi tiang itu bergerak-gerak sendiri, padahal tak ada orang disekitar situ kecuali Jean dan Armin.

"Jean, aku takut!" ujar Armin, ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jean. Lumayan, sekalian bisa modusin Jean. "Pasti itu ulah setan"

"Tenanglah Armin, setan itu tidak ada" ujar Jean menenangkan. Mereka mendekati tiang bendera yang masih bergerak-gerak sendiri itu dengan takut-takut. "Paling hanya angin"

Armin menjilat telapak tangannya dan mulai mengetes apakah benar ada angin? Seperti adegang di kartun 'Upin Ipin'

"Tak ada angin, Jean" ujar Armin, ia mulai ketakutan sendiri.

Sementara Jean tengah asyik mengamati tiang bendera yang bergerak-gerak sendiri, padahal tak ada angin atau apapun itu. mata Jean tertuju pada bagian bawah bendera. Sebuah pemikiran yang agak gila muncul diotaknya. '_Jangan-jangan ada ruangan rahasia dibawah sini?_' matanya masih mencari-cari sesuatu dan berhenti ditempat Armin tengah berdiri saat ini. "Armin, coba lihat apa yang kau injak"

Spontan Armin langsong loncat. "Jangan-jangan aku menginjak kotoran? Atau bangkai hewan? Atau…"

"Kau menginjak sesuatu, Armin!" pekik Jean bagai menemukan sebuah harta karun.

"Apa itu?" sementara Armin yang yang tak mengerti apa-apa malah panik.

"Pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah rahasia" Ujar Jean bersemangat. Ia langsung menyingkirkan beberapa rumput dan daun kering yang menghalangi pintu itu.

(AN: Permisi, permisi #dijewer Levi karena seenaknya motong cerita#dilempar sendal ama Joko. Ustad Rivai: Jokoo, kembalikan sendalku, atau kamu saya beri hukuman menghapal SETENGAH jus. Joko: *langsung pundung dipojokan*. Yupi-chan: oii, Yupi chan Cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo ada yang bingung dengan deskripsi 'tiang bendera yang bergerak sendiri' ama 'pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah', kalian bisa lihat di film **_The Call_** #korban_film. Soalnya Yupi chan terinspirasi dari film itu u,u)

BRUGH

Belum sempat Jean membuka pintu itu, terdengar suara orang jatuh.

"Hentikan, Levi-_niisan_!" pekik Eren.

Jean dan Armin langsung berpandangan. '_Eren Jaegar dalam bahaya!_' batin mereka bersamaan.

Jean buru-buru membuka pintu rahasia itu dengan paksa. Lalu langsung loncat kebawah. Ketika Armin hendak menyusul Jean, Jean menghentikan Armin.

"Armin, kau panggil bantuan" Jean menatap Armin dengan tatapan yang mengatakan seolah _'Jangan, ini terlalu berbahaya'_.

Armin menatap Jean dengan tatapan tak terima. "Aku ikut denganmu" ia bersikukuh.

"Jangan, ini sangat berbahaya―" belum sempat Jean melanjutkan kalimatnya. Armin langsung loncat kebawah menyusul Jean.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku bukan **WANITA**" ujar Armin dengan penekanan di kata '_WANITA_'.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak akan membantumu kalau si Rivaille itu mau membunuhmu" goda Jean.

Armin terlihat agak ragu setelah Jean mengatakan itu. namun ia menatap Jean dengan tatapan mantab. "Aku tak selemah itu, Jean"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah! Lakukan saja sesukamu" ujar Jean lagi.

"KYAAA" terdengar jeritan Eren.

Jean dan Armin langsung melesat menuju sumber suara. Dan…

BRAK

Lagi-lagi scene pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa. -_-

"Khhh…"

Jean dan Armin langsung menatap horor pemandangan didepan mereka.

"A…apa yang terjadi…" tanya Armin ketakutan.

Ber

Sam

Bung

* * *

**AN: **Yupi-chan kembaliiiii~ YUUHHHUUU? *celingak-celinguk* kenapa sepi sekali disini? Oke. Oke… kali ini Yupi bakal sedikit **SPOLIER** tentang chapter depan… #dijitak Ustad Rivai.

_Chapter depan:_

_"Aku harus menyelamatkannya" / "Akhh, sakit tahu" / "Aku sudah minum penawarnya"/ "Aku berjanji akan selalu mendampingimu" / "Aku serius, bocah"_

Yak, saya hanya bisa SPOILER segitu saja tentang chapter depan #dijatohin kejurang sama RivaEren.

**Adelina-chan**: makasih, makasih/plak/ eehh?! Sayang sekali Rivaille tidak melakukan apapun pada Eren (=,=)v #ketawa nista

**Roya chan**: mereka punya vila di desa u,u… Annie keracunan salah satu cairan Hanji sehingga otaknya tidak sebersih dulu,,, #dilempar _Female Titan_

**ayakLein24**: selera Levi kan emang yang imut-imut kaya Yupi chan/plak/ abaikan…

**Azure'czar**: titipan Yupinya udah Yupi-chan kasih ke Levi ^w^)v … Levi: hooi, mana yupinya? Katanya mau kasih Yupi? Yupi chan: udah aku kasih kok ('3') *diam-diam menyembunyikan sekarung yupi kedalam kaos*

**Hasegawa Nanaho**: *ngumpet dibawah meja, takut diciummin lagi* #Ge-eR. Tentang traiuma Irvin, akan saya bahas di chapter depan, entah chapter berapa, karena saya sedang males nulis tentang Irvin #ditendang _fubolous_ sama Irvin. /lol/

**LinLin**: diusahakan,,, *teriak TATAKAE pake toa mesjid*


	7. Chapter 6 : Flashback

Sebelumnya…

"KYAAA" terdengar jeritan Eren.

Jean dan Armin langsung melesat menuju sumber suara. Dan…

BRAK

"Khhh…"

Jean dan Armin langsung menatap horor pemandangan didepan mereka.

"A…apa yang terjadi…" tanya Armin ketakutan.

* * *

**Be My Butler**

Hajime Isayama

T+

"Demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya, Eren rela melakukan apapun, termasuk menjadi butler dari seorang Rivaille"

Note: khusus Chapter ini alurnya maju mundur,,, mohon maap sedalam-dalamnya…

* * *

/Chapter 6 : Flashback/

Malam sebelum pergi ke desa…

"Ugh… aku dimana?" Eren membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. 'Kamar siapa ini? Kenapa banyak bau menyengat?' pikir Eren bingung.

"Sudah sadar rupanya" ujar Hanji tanpa rasa berdosa. Ia masih sibuk mencampurkan beberapa cairan di tabung reaksi. "Irvin, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hanji.

Disebelahnya terlihat Irvin tengah membaca sebuah majalah olahraga. "Cairan itu tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, warnanya lebih pekat dan baunya lebih menyengat" ujar Irvin tanpa melihat pekerjaan Hanji.

"Oh, aku lupa memasukkan sianida" Hanji menepuk jidadnya dan memasukkan sebuah cairan dengan bau seperti almond. *Yupi-chan: Hanjiii, kau ingin membunuh orang? Hanji: ('3') aku tak berniat membunuh mereka, aku hanya ingin meracuni mereka/trollface/ Yupi chan: /facepalm/*

"Nah, ini sudah selesai" Hanji mengangkat hasil kerjana tinggi-tinggi. "Ayo kita berikan pada minuman Annie" usulnya. "Aku ingin mengetahui reaksinya setelah ia meminum ini" Hanji mengatakan itu, seolah-olah Annie adalah tikus percobaan. (AN: mungin inilah yang membuat Annie merencanakan hal gila)

"Levi-kuunnn, kau jaga anak ini dulu, sementara aku mau memberikan cairan ini kepada Annie" ujar Hanji sembari menarik lengan Irvin.

"Levi?" ulang Eren bingung.

"Tch, seenaknya saja memanggilku 'Levi'" dengus Rivaille kesal.

Mata Eren langsung terbelalak ketika menyadari jika disampinya ada seorang Rivaille. Mungkin ia tak menyadarinya karena dari tadi Rivaille terus diam seperti mayat #dibantai Levi.

"Kenapa? Kau baru menyadari keberadaanku?" tebak Rivaille tepat sasaran.

"Eh, ya… seperti yang kau katakan" jawab Eren salting sekaligus gugup. "Ano…"

"Ya, aku adalah Levi_niisan_-mu" jawab Rivaille cepat, bahkan sebelum Eren bertanya.

"EH!? Be..benarkah? lalu kenapa kau mencuri berkas rahasia keluargaku?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Kenapa?" ulang Rivaille dengan intonasi mengejek. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan itu pada kakekmu?"

"Kakek?" ulang Eren tak percaya. "Apa yang telah kakek perbuat padamu?" tanya Eren cemas.

"Dia―" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan menusuk. "―telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku"

"Apa?!" pekik Eren tak percaya.

"Dan aku akan―" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan 'ingin membunuh'.

Sementara Eren ketakutan sendiri. Ia teringat mimpinya kembali. Mimpi yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'kakak laki-laki'nya, Levi.

"―Balas dendam terhadap keluargamu" Levi keluar dari lab Hanji.

BLAM

"Levi-niisan" lirih Eren.

B

M

B

"Moshi moshi, kakek ada apa?" tanya Mikasa setelah menerima telepon dari kakeknya.

"Mikasa, kau harus mendengarkan ini…" ujar Kakek Eren agak panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

"Aku baru mendengar jika kau akan menikah dengan anak bernama Rivaille setelah mendapat undangan pernikahan kalian. Tapi aku yakin jika kau tak pernah mengenalnya sebelum kalian dijodohkan, jadi aku akan bercerita sedikit tentangnya" ujar Kakek Eren yang mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Mikasa langsung memencet tombol speaker. Dan Annie dkk langsung pasang kuping.

"Dulu sebelum Eren dan kau lahir…"

B

M

B

15 tahun lalu…

"Mama, siapa kakek tua itu?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berumur 5 tahunan yang berwajah datar. Ia menari-narik lengan mamanya.

"Stt, Levi! Kau tak boleh menghina orang tua!" bentak mama anak berwajah datar itu.

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa" ujar seorang kakek tua dengan jas labnya, dialah Kakek Eren. "Wah, anakmu sudah besar ya. Rasanya baru kemarin dia lahir, ternyata aku sudah tua ya, hahaha"

"Iya, Levi memang cepat sekali besar! Oh ya, kudengar Carla juga sedang mengandung 9 bulan, berarti sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi 'Kakek' ya" mama Levi berbasa-basi.

"Iya, perkiraan dokter, besok Carla akan melahirkan, hahaha, aku memang sudah tua! Umurku saja sudah 59 tahun" sementara kakek Eren dan Mama Levi mengobrol tentang Carla dan bayinya, Levi jauh lebih tertarik melihat-lihat hasil kerja ayahnya dan Kakek Eren.

Ayahnya dan Kakek Eren adalah patner kerja, mereka adalah dokter bedah paling terkenal diseluruh dunia. Kasus sesulit apapun berhasil mereka selesaikan. Jadi hampir 99% operasi berhasil jika mereka berdua yang menanganinya.

"Ayah, aku datang membawakan bekal" Carla datang dengan perut seperti badut.

"Mama, ada badut cantik!" ujar Levi polos.

"Levi, ini tante Carla, bukan badut!" Mama Levi menjewer telinga anaknya.

"Kau tak usah begitu, Levi itu anak yang manis kok! Aku bahkan ingin mempunyai anak seperti Levi" Carla tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Carla, seharusnya kau dikamarmu kan? Besok kau akan operasi Caesar *#Author langsung joget Caesar#. Carla: bukan itu woooi (-_-)* kan?" tanya Kakek Eren cemas.

"Ayah tenang saja, aku baik―" belum sempat Carla melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ayah, sepertinya air ketubanku sudah pecah" ujarnya. Tak lama darah mengalir dari sela-sela kakinya.

SIIINGGG semuanya malah terdiam seperti patung. Mungkin karena terlalu shock.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" titah Kakek Eren. ia langsung menggopoh Carla. "Carla, kau duduk disini dulu"

Carla menurut dan duduk di tempat periksa.

Sementara semuanya sedang kalang kabut, Levi malah sibuk membersihkan darah Carla yang tercecer. Benar-benar pecinta kebersihan -_-.

_Skip Time_

"Selamat Carla, anakmu seorang laki-laki!" Mama Levi menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki berambut coklat tua. "Sayangnya, ia tak bisa dijodohkan dengan Levi"

"Hahaha, aku juga inginnya menikahkan anakku dengan Levi, sayang dia laki-laki" ujar Carla. Padahal ia habis melahirkan, tetapi ia masih bisa bercanda dengan Mama Levi.

"Tch" sementara Levi hanya menggerutu didekat pintu keluar.

"Levi kau tak boleh begitu!" mama Levi memperingati anaknya.

"Aku benci dia" Levi kembali menggerutu. Tidak, ia bukannya tidak suka pada bayi laki-laki itu, dia hanya takut jika nanti bayi itu akan mengotori bajunya dengan luir bayi itu.

"Kau takut bajumu kotor?" tebak mama Levi tepat sasaran. Wajah Levi agak merona disana. Sementara Mama Levi dan Carla tersenyum geli. "Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan menyukai bayi ini" Mama Levi menggendong bayi itu ke tempat Levi bersandar.

Levi melihat bayi itu dengan setengah hati. Namun detik berikutnya, ia memandang bayi itu dengan ekspresi kagum. "Manisnya…" sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat seluruh readers yang membaca ini langsung kebelet pengen nyubit pipi Levi. Sementara Mamanya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Manis kan?" tanya Mama Levi pada anaknya semata wayang.

Levi mengangguk pelan.

"Kau boleh coba menggendongnya" ujar Carla.

Dan dengan hati-hati, Levi berusaha menggendong bayi itu. ia tampak sangat senang. "Rasanya hangat, sangat nyaman" ujarnya pelan.

"Dia akan menjadi adikmu, Levi-niisan" ujar Mama Levi, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Levi.

Sementara wajah Levi kembali merona.

"Lalu kau mau memberinya nama siapa?" tanya Mama Levi kepada Carla.

Carla berfikir sangat keras. "Hmm siapa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Eren saja?" usul Grisha. "Itu nama yang gagah menurutku"

"Boleh juga, namanya Eren, Eren Jaegar" ujar Carla mantap.

"Eren, cepetlah besar!" ujar Kakek Eren.

Sementara bayi berambut coklat kayu itu tertawa.

B

M

B

"Jadi, selama ini Kakek dan ayah kandung Rivaille itu adalah patner kerja?" tanya Mikasa setelah sang Kakek selesai bercerita.

"Iya, tetapi ayah Levi meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan. Dan Levi selalu menganggap bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya" lirih sang Kakek. "Lalu setelah Ayahnya meninggal, Levi dan ibunya pindah ke desa. Dan setelah itu aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi"

"Lalu, apa hubungan Rivaille dan Eren selama ini? Kenapa aku tak tahu jika kakek dan ayah Rivaille patner kerja?" tanya Mikasa bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tak ingat? Kau dulu pernah bertemu dengannya kan? Waktu itu ada pesta ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga kita, hampir semua presdir dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar di kota ini menghadiri pesta itu. keluarga Arlert, Kirstein, Leonhart, Fubar, Springer, Blous, dan keluarga-keluarga presdir lainnya. Lucunya, anak-anak dari keluarga-keluarga kaya yang menghadiri pesta itu, hampir semuanya seumuran denganmu dan Eren" kenang sang Kakek.

"Apa?!" bukan hanya Mikasa yang shock, Annie dkk juga shock.

"Jadi selama ini, dia sudah merencanakan ini?" gumam Annie.

"Mungkin" jawab Reiner setuju.

"Kalian, cari Eren Jaegar! Dia dalam bahaya besar!" titah Annie. Semuanya langsung berpencar kecuali Mikasa.

"Maaf kek, kita bicarakan lain kali ya, aku ada urudan mendadak, nee" Mikasa langsung memutus teleponnya. "Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" ujar Mikasa. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi fantasi-fantasi buruk yang terjadi pada Eren.

"Semuanya, ini gawat!" ujar Armin ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa dan Sasha berbarengan, yang lainnya sudah berpencar mencari Rivaille dan Eren soalnya.

"Mikasa kau ikuti aku, Sasha panggil semuannya menuju tempat tiang bendera!" Armiin langsung menarik lengan Mikasa.

B

M

B

Satu jam setelah keluarga Smith sampai di Desa…

"Eren, tolong bawakan barang bawaan ku menuju ruang istirahatku" titah Levi. Kemudian Levi pergi meninggalkan Eren.

"Tunggu, Levi-_niisan_!" panggil Eren.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" bentak Levi, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Eren yang terluka.

"_Niisan_" lirih Eren. ia mulai membawa beberapa tas Rivaille.

"Eren, aku mau bicara" tiba-tiba Mikasa mengagetkannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk Mikasa, nanti saja setelah ini selasai" ujar Eren. Ia mengangkat sebuah tas besar dan hendak membawanya ke tempat istirahat Rivaille, namun Mikasa menghentikannya.

"Ini penting Eren, sebentar saja kumohon" pinta Mikasa memelas.

Eren menatap barang bawaan Rivaille yang tinggal sedikit. "Baiklah, sebentar saja ya"

Mikasa yang mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari Eren langsung menarik lengan sang Jaegar muda pergi dari tempat itu.

Diam-diam Levi mengikuti mereka. "Untung aku sudah memasanginya dengan alat penyadap, semuanya akan beres" ujarnya sembari menguping pembicaraan Eren dan Mikasa.

B

M

B

Vila keluarga Smith, pukul 08:40 malam…

Rivaille berjalan santai menuju ruang makan. Ia haus, sangat haus. Tadi ia habis membersihkan loteng yang sangat kotor tentunya ia membersihkan loteng itu sambil mendengarkan percakapan Eren seharian ini.

"Ini tehnya, Tuan dan Nyonya" ujar Christa sembari menaruh dua cangkir teh diatas meja makan.

"Eh? Aku tadi pesan kopi, bukan teh" ujar Irvin. Ia menaruh koran yang tadi ia baca.

"Sudahlah suamiku, sayang kalau tehnya tak diminum" ujar Hanji, ia sudah mulai meminum tehnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku saja yang minum" Rivaille menyambar cangkir yang masih hangat itu dan meminumnya sampai tak besisa.

"Rivaille? Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Hanji cemas.

"Aku habis membersihkan gudang dan loteng yang sangat kotor" ujar Rivaille. Kepalanya mulai pusing. "Sepertinya aku kelelahan, aku kekamar duluan"

"Istirahat yang cukup kau kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini" ujar Hanji.

Sementara Rivaille sempat menangkap senyum kemenangan Annie. '_Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk merasa puas, dasar bocah tengik_' batin Rivaille, saat sudah berjalan jauh dari ruang makan, ia merogoh sakunya. Dan JRENG JRENG… sebuah botol berisi obat penawar cairan Hanji. Ia membuka penutup botol itu lalu meneguknya.

"Levi-_Niisan_!" pekik Eren saat menemui Rivaille yang tengah meneguk obat penawar itu. "Kau sedang minum apa? Obat peninggi badan?" tanya Eren polos. Sepertinya Eren sedang menantang bahaya, selamatkan dirimu Eren! TATAKAE

Rivaille tak menghiraukan Eren, ia terus meneguk obat penawar itu sampai tak tersisa. Dan…

BRUGH

Ia jatuh didekapan Eren.

"Kau baik-baik saja? jangan-jangan kau berniat bunuh diri untuk menyusul orang tuamu?" tebak Eren panik. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Rivaille dengan erat.

"Eren…" panggil Rivaille dengan suaranya yang seperti orang sekarat.

"Apa? Ada apa? Kalau butuh bantuan, aku selalu siap membantumu, apa pun permintaanmu akan kutepati" ujar Eren.

Rivaille menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus dengarkan perintahku…"

Eren menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tetapi Rivaille tak mempedulikannya.

"Tolong gendong aku ke kamarku" titah Rivaille.

"Baik" Eren langsung menggendong Rivaille menuju kamarnya.

*dan kejadian selanjutnya, seperti yang terlihat diCCTV yang disembunyikan Annie*

*setelah CCTV Annie dimatikan*

"Sudah kau matikan?" tanya Rivaille ketus.

"Sudah, tapi bagaimana kau tau jika Annie menyembunyikan CCTV diruanganmu?" Eren bertanya sembari melihat sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang sedikit terlihat dari salah satu tas Rivaille yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menghampiri tas itu dan handak mellihat foto yang ada dibingkai itu. dan terlihatlah foto dua orang anak lelaki yang satu berwajah datar dan yang satu lagi sedang tersenyum manis. Itu foto dirinya dan Rivaille yang diambil 10 tahun lalu. Ia lalu memasukkannya kedalam sakunya.

"Aku memasang alat penyadap dibajumu" ujarnya datar. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Kalian tahu mengapa? Karena itu adalah efek samping dari obat penawar cairan Hanji, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan harus melakukan adegan 18++ dengan anak paling polos sedunia bernama Eren Jaegar.

"Eren" panggil Rivaille. "Tolong gendong aku kesuatu tempat" pinta Rivaille. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus membuat seorang pengganggu tertidur untuk sementara" Rivaille menyeringai.

"Siapa?" tanya Eren penasaran

"Mikasa"

Mata Eren langsung membulat. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah patuh. "Baiklah"

B

M

B

Eren dan Rivaille menunggu seseorang dibalik pintu masuk vila keluarga Smith. Tubuh Rivaille masih tak bisa digerakkan, sehingga Eren harus membantunya bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Sementara ia tengah bersiap-siap membekap sepupunya sendiri, Mikasa.

CKREK

Pintu terbuka, tetapi Eren menunggu saat yang tepat karena masih ada Armin yang menemani Mikasa.

"Bagaimana jika kubuatkan teh agar kau lebih rileks?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Armin" Mikasa memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyuttan lantara kepikiran sepupunya terus.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke dapur dulu" Armin buru-buru pergi ke dapur dan berniat membuatkan secangkir teh untuk sahabatnya.

Inilah kesempatannya, saat Armin sudah menghilang dari pengelihatan mereka, ia langsung membekap mulut Mikasa.

"HMPTTT…hhhmmmttt" Mikasa meronta-ronta agar bisa terlepas. Tetapi karena sudah terlanjur menghirup obat tidur itu, ia jadi kalah _power_.

Tak lama Mikasa mulai merasakan efek dari obat tidur itu. ia mulai mengantuk dan badanya terasa lemas.

"Maafkan aku Mikasa…" sesal Eren.

"Kau lama sekali, bocah" ujar Rivaille tak sabaran.

"Dia sudah pingsan" ujar Eren, ia meletakkan tubuh sepupunya didekat pintu. "Maaf, Mikasa" sesal Eren lagi. Ia mulai menggendong tubuh mungil Rivaille dan membawanya ketempat sesuai instruksi dari Rivaille.

B

M

B

"Tempat ini" gumam Eren kagum.

"Ya, ini tempat kita bermain dulu" jawab Rivaille santai. "Rasanya aku sedikit rindu pada tempat ini"

"Aku juga" ujar Eren ia masih sibuk mengagumi foto-foto dan barang-barang yang penuh kenangan akan dirinya dan Levi masih tertata rapih disitu.

"Aku yang membersihkannya" ujar Rivaille kemudian.

"Eh?!" pekik Eren. "Jadi tadi kau membersihkan tempat ini?"

Rivaille mengangguk. Setengah tubuhnya sudah mulai bisa digerakkan. "Biar bagaimana pun, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri"

"Tetapi, bukankah kau dendam padaku?" tanya Eren menantang maut.

"Ya, and setelah seluruh badanku bisa digerakkan, aku akan membunuhmu" ujar Rivaille, ia sedikit melirik Eren. ternyata Eren gemetaran dengan jawaban Levi barusan. "Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja? kalau kau kabur sekarang, aku tak akan bisa mengejarmu"

Eren menggeleng sambil sesenggukkan. "Tidak!" ujarnya. Ia mulai terisak dan menangis.

"Tch, dasar" Rivaille membuang muka. "Kenapa?" tanyanya menggantung.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji" jawab Eren. ia mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Huh?" Rivaille menatap Eren bingung.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mendampingimu" ujar Eren.

"Dasar bocah" ujar Rivaille kembali membuang muka. Sepertinya seluruh tubuhnya sudah mulai bisa digerakkan. Jadi, bagaimana jika ia membunuh bocah ingusan didepannya ini sekarang juga? Rivaille pun menggapai sebuah pisau didekatnya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik badannya. Ia menerjang tubuh Eren yang sekarang sudah lebih besar darinya.

"Kalau kau memang berniat membunuhku, aku tak akan melawan" ujar Eren lagi. "Karena…" Eren mulai terisak."Aku…" Eren terisak lagi, kali ini air matanya mulai mengalir dipipinya. "Selalu menyukaimu, Levi-_niisan_…"

DHEG

DHEG

DHEG

'_Iblis apa yang telah merasukiku?'_ batin Rivaille. Tubuh Levi terasa lemas.

DHEG

DHEG

DHEG

'_Aku hampir membunuh orang yang kusayangi'_ Rivaille menatap Eren yang sedang ditindihnya. Eren tengah menutup matanya pasrah.

DHEG

DHEG

DHEG

Rivaille mengelus kepala Eren. _'Ah, mungkin lebih baik jika diriku ini mati saja'_ Rivaille nemusukkan pisau itu pada dada kirinya.

DHEG

"Kau harus jadi lelaki yang kuat, Eren" ujar Levi sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"_Niisan_?" Eren membuka sebelah matanya. matanya langsung membulat.

BRUGH

"Levi-_niisan_!" pekik Eren. "KYAAAAA" jeritnya frustasi.

BRAK

"Khhh…"

Jean dan Armin langsung menatap horor pemandangan didepan mereka.

"A…apa yang terjadi…" tanya Armin ketakutan.

**TEBECE**

* * *

**AN: **maap kalo banyak yang gak ngerti baca chap ini, karena alurnya maju mundur… jadi saran saya lihat baik-baik, pahami, dan rasakan dengan hati nurani… *lu pikir ini apaan*

Yosh, Yupi chan minta maap karena updatenya molor banget )w udah banyak tugas, lagi ulangan harian,,, dan BUNTU IDE )u #ditimpuk yupi ama pak ustad. *bawa pergi Yupinya. Ustad Rivai: itu Yupi gw wooi! Yupi chan: *berlari makin cepat*

**AyakLein24**: lagi ehem ehem? *langsung mikir gak jelas*

**AlstroemeriaSBT8**: suara apa hayoo? Sas, kan elu yang minta ada adegan YURIan ama YAOIan? '3')v

**Azure'czar**: RivaEren itu adalah sebuah virus yang bikin ketagihan kaya nakrkoba *otak author mulai ikutan konslet*

**LinLinOrange**: oke, oke,,, '3')y

**Roya chan**: isi dari sekret rom*RIP english* itu terkuak dichapter ini, tenang sajah…

**Elevixxx**: yosh, maap karena baru updet, banyak tugas dan ulangan harian,,, p('_')q

**Adelia-chan**: iya, semuanya dari pesantren al sekoting u,u)v #Joko:*pundung dipojok ruangan* Yupi chan: sudahlah Joko, ini Yupi chan bawa yupi sekarung. Ustad Rivai: *langsung nyembet yupinya*#

**Hasegawa Nanaho**: makasih banyak,,, Yupi chan sangat terbantu karena Nanaho chan *boleh panggil begini?* membantu meralat kata-kata yang masih salah '_')v

**SedotanHijau**: *lari menghindari teror, seseorang tolong Yupi chan!*

**Ferishia09**: anda stress karena nonton The Call? Saya pas nonton The Call aja sampe loncat ke bangku temen dan langsung meluk temen *lebay* '3')w

**AkakoNichiya**: oke, oke,,, RivaEren akan diperbanyakkk p('_')q TATAKAE!

**Kazue Ichimaru:** scene terakhir ambigay? Ampunnn saya tidak bermaksud membuatnya menjadi ambigay!


End file.
